Love Bites and So do I
by Eradyne
Summary: When Callista leaves Luke devastated it's Mara who comes to the rescue with a new plan to make Callista eat her heart out!
1. Chapter 1

Love Bites and so do I

By Eradyne

Inspired by song

Halestorm – Love Bites

* * *

"She's left him." Leia said disbelievingly to her husband.

"Who's left who?" Han asked, not putting down his data pad as he reclined lazily on their sofa with his feet up.

"Callista…she's left Luke." Leia intoned shaking her head, "I have a message here from Kam Solusar he's worried about Luke and he wanted us to know, she's gone off to try to reclaim the force on her own and doesn't want anything to do with him anymore."

Han rolled his eyes and out his data pad to the side, "I thought I'd heard all the excuses in the book…"

Leia kicked his boot off of the cushy ottoman, "_Yeah_? From who?"

Han sputtered, "You know…I meant…not _me_...Lando has."

Leia scoffed muttering, "Sure, _Casanova fly boy_..."

He stood up, "So are we going to Yavin? I'm sure the kid's pretty upset."

She turned her brown eyes on him and confessed, "I want to…but I don't know something is telling me that this just isn't the right time. He's probably a lot more than upset, I'm sure that he's devastated."

Han asked, "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

Leia shook her head at him, "Who else would I tell?"

He fumbled with his data pad, "Oh, you know…Tycho, Wedge, maybe Mara…"

Leia narrowed her eyes at her husband as a crooked grin spread across his face, "What are you talking about and don't play coy with me it never works. You are incapable."

Han put his hand over his chest, "Ooo! She wounds me! I'm just saying it might be good for the kid to have a few friends around him…maybe blow off some steam."

Leia crossed her arms, "Right and you think 'maybe _Mara_' is the way to go about that? They've barely spoken since Callista and Luke got together."

Han rose his eyebrows at his wife, "You don't say? Hmm…wonder why that is."

She shook her head at him, "You're impossible. If you think Mara Jade should know then _you_ tell her. Maybe she'll do us a favor and go kill Callista."

Han asked, "I thought you were fond of her?"

Leia sighed, "For Luke's sake I was. But to be honest I was always wary of a creature who lived in a computer for a few decades then assumes someone else's body…it just seemed very unnatural. I was always kind and respectful for my brother's sake. But I'm relieved she is gone and out of his life. Maybe now he can find someone a bit more worthy of him."

Han smiled again, "I hope so too. Which means I need to go make some calls."

Leia shook her head, "Flyboy, you are hopeless. But I love you."

He kissed her quickly on the head, "I know."

* * *

Shada turned in her seat, "Message for you Captain. From Han Solo, it's on your personal frequency."

Talon Karrde moved his hand over his beard discerningly and went to his office to answer the call, if it was Solo usually that meant one thing…trouble.

"Karrde here. How are you Solo? Hope the wife and children are well."

Han answered, "All is well here Karrde. Quiet, the kids are away on holiday, thanks for taking my call I know you're a busy man."

The 'information broker' chucked, "Always, what can I do for you."

Han took a deep breath, "It's Luke."

Karrde let out a full belly laugh and retorted, "When is it not?"

Han replied, "Very true. Well, this time it's not so much life threatening but Callista left him…pretty high and dry and he's messed up about it."

Karrde sighed, "I see. Well my condolences…better to have loved and lost…and all that sort of thing. Is this why you are calling me? Because I have to be honest with you Luke Skywalker's love life isn't high on my 'need to know' list."

Han laughed, "Not mine either, but I'm worried about the kid. He could use a friend, Leia is pretty adamant that we don't get involved. I don't think she wants her true feelings for Callista to come out into the light. So maybe you could mention it to a certain…red haired employee of yours who is well acquainted with a certain jilted jedi?"

Karrde responded, "Ah, you want Mara to go to him. Maybe snap him out of it?"

"If anyone can do it, she can."

"Very true Solo. I'll mention it to her but I'm going to have to let her make this decision on her own. She's been very…um…_unrelenting_ this last year. More so than normal."

Han offered, "Hmm, about a year? That's when Luke and Callista became an item. Mara was pretty steamed about it if I recall."

Karrde smiled, "Yes she certainly was. Hmm…that is worth thinking about. Thanks for letting me know Solo, I'll pass on the news and…do whatever I can to nudge her along providing she doesn't threaten me with bodily harm. My best to your wife. Karrde out."

The Wild Karrde captain, thought for several long moments…

Mara had been out of sorts for about a year…she flatly refused to see her good friend Skywalker…and said many choice things about his tastes in women one in particular. Very interesting indeed…

He stood and walked briskly over to the docking bay.

* * *

"Son of a kriffing schutta!"

Came the yelp from beneath a _Flarestar_-class attack shuttle they had acquired earlier in the month.

"How are the repairs going Mara?"

She slid out from underneath its hull hair flying madly, her simple lightweight clothing covered in muck and sweat, "Karrde! Ugh…it's not as easy as I thought it was going to be. The Weequay aren't exactly known for their practicality when it comes to ships and this is no exception. It's an old ship, but it has one hell of a self-defense system. Anytime I get to close, the damn thing zaps me. I'm tempted to open the landing bay doors and just let it fall out into space and out of my hair."

Karrde chastised teasingly, "Mara, this used to be a valuable ship. If we can clean her up and get her running in good order it could mean a hefty bonus for you."

Mara wiped her hands on her sullied clothes scoffing, "_Please_! What do I need the money for?"

Karrde shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe you'll want to take a trip one day."

She laughed, "Right! Sure…a trip. Where should I go exactly…by myself?"

Karrde sighed, "Oh I'm not sure…how about Yavin IV?"

The rueful smile fell off of her face in a nanosecond and she spat, "Why in kessel would I want to go there?"

Karrde smirked, "haven't you a good friend there? Sky…something isn't it?"

Mara turned around and started to walk away, "No. Let it go Karrde."

He pursued her, silently pray that she wasn't armed "Oh come now Mara. You haven't spoken with him in months."

"So?" she barked brutally

He answered, "Well, I was wondering why. Maybe it would do you some good to see him again."

She huffed, "He made his choice. I don't want any part of it…he and his body snatching electric brain tick."

Karrde laughed, "Oh my! I think I hit a nerve!"

Mara scowled at him, "Are we done? I'd like to get some sleep."

Karrde nodded, "We're done. It was just a suggestion. Good night Mara."

She muttered a 'good night' and opened her door when Karrde suddenly turned and said, "Oh I almost forgot. Speaking of the body snatching brain tick, it seems they are no longer an item."

Mara leapt back whirling around, "_What_!? Since _when_? What happened?"

Karrde smiled, knowing that he had gotten her…Mara was so easily baited.

"Oh, I spoke with Solo. He said that she'd left Luke, didn't want anything to do with him. Apparently, he's quite depressed from what I hear."

Mara seethed, "_SHE_ left _HIM_? You're _joking_ me? That sucking can of corrosion! How could she do that to him after all he did for her?"

Karrde nodded, "Very true. He might be in need of a friend right now Mara."

She looked at the floor…_damn_…damn him…damn Skywalker…

"I'll need a leave of absence Karrde."

He fought to keep from smiling, "Effective when?"

Mara sighed heavily, "Immediately. I'll head to Yavin first thing tomorrow. Damn Jedi…I told him that this was going to happen."

Karrde's interest piqued, "Did you? What did he say to that?"

Hurt filled Mara's eyes, "He said that he loved her, that nothing else mattered. Nothing..."

Karrde felt a stab of regret and pity for Luke, "Things change Mara…you may find him a different man."

Mara raised her eyebrows, "That's what I'm afraid of."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note ~ Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This fic was inspired by the amazing song "Love Bites" by Halestorm. I strongly recommend it. Thanks ~ Eradyne  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Luke stared at the empty wall…there used to be a landscape hanging there…he'd bought it for her…it was the oceans of Chad. He'd bought it when she'd moved in with him here. He wanted her to have something that reminded her of home…she loved the water.

She'd taken it with her…he wished she'd taken everything when she left. She may as well have.

He wanted to drink, he wanted to get rip roaring drunk and trash the whole place and rip up everything that was left of her. Like she'd done to him…

It had been the middle of the night, he'd caught her as she was creeping out of their apartment, her things packed.

"_It's nothing personal Luke…_" she'd began

"_I can't live without the use of the force and being with you…it's like torture. Being here, around all these force users. I can't live with it anymore."_

Luke sat silent…he wouldn't beg her to stay. He wouldn't leave his calling to chase her all over the galaxy. He held onto that much pride that he wouldn't drop his life to go running after someone who didn't want him.

"_I'm leaving. Right now. I'm sorry_."

He said nothing…she just watched her get her things and leave his life forever.

He'd sat rooted to the spot…unable to move. Several days passed and people came in and out to check on him, he'd answered their queries with perfunctory grins and answers.

He didn't want to see anyone…didn't want them to know that yet another love had fizzled out on him. He'd wanted this one to go the distance.

Maybe he wasn't meant to have any kind of great love. He had a calling maybe that would have to be enough. Maybe you only got one or the other.

He rose stiffly, and moved over to the armoire where she'd kept her things. He looked down and saw in the far back corner a bottle of perfume he'd gotten her.

He gripped the glass bottle, and threw it angrily against the wall shattering it and spilling it's content all over the floor.

It was the straw that broke the camels back, he tossed the armoire over on it's side, threw his chair against the wall, ripped down the curtains SHE had bought, and tore them to shreds. He tossed over his own bookcase spewing his books and personal effects all over the floor he kicked them out of his way.

He panted from the exertion, and fell to his knees on the floor. Finally letting despair take him.

* * *

It was well into the night when Mara's ship entered the Yavin atmosphere

"Jade's Fire requesting permission to land."

Mara could feel him, that wasn't odd but she could feel how completely desolate he was at the moment and she didn't want to waste any time. Karrde was right…he _needed_ a friend.

"Jade's fire you are permitted to land."

Mara didn't respond, she just needed to get her ship down and go see to a heartbroken farmboy. Of all things…

She sighed and stretched her back, "Okay Jade. Let's do this."

She moved off of the ship, and was met by Kam Solusar. "Mara, welcome to Yavin."

She nodded at him, "Thanks. It was suggested that I should come."

Kam replied, "Indeed. I'm afraid the master has fallen into despair since Callista left. I informed Leia that I was concerned, he will not leave his quarters and barely answers our queries regarding his well being, and flatly refuses any offers to help."

Mara sighed, "Yeah well, Leia told Han, Han told Karrde, and he told me. That's why I'm here."

"And for that we are most grateful."

"He's a good friend. He doesn't deserve this."

"No he does not. I hope you will be able to restore him back to himself. I won't hold you any longer but I wanted to extend my sincere gratitude in your coming here to help him. You are a good friend to him."

Mara nodded at him respectfully and moved directly towards Skywalker's quarters. The praxeum was oddly quiet, normally there was a dozen things going on at once but not tonight. It was almost as if everyone was deliberately avoiding disturbing their Master.

'_Kriff that_' she thought

She took a deep breath and knocked on his door, "Skywalker. It's Mara. Let me in."

Silence.

She knew that even if he hadn't heard her knock that he would sense her through the force, she could certainly sense him.

"Don't make me use my lightsaber!" she threatened

The door opened one it's own prompted by its owners force prowess, Luke sat on the floor in the darkness surrounded by the ruined belongings in his apartment.

Mara stared at him for a long moment and flicked on a turned over lamp, "Like what you've done with the place."

He ignored her but she continued, "No seriously, might as well start over. I can take out that wall if it's pissing you off. Not sure what your sacred Jedi books did to offend but you _know_ they probably did have it coming, they're pretty full of themselves. These are the remains of curtains…well done farmboy that's a nasty brown going on, doesn't compliment a thing in here. You're on the right track."

He shook his head and asked bluntly, "What do you want Mara? I'm not in the mood for games."

Mara chuckled and stood over him, "No I can see that. You're in the mood for destruction and you want to start with yourself. Well, no deal. Get up."

Luke ignored her, she repeated "Get up Luke. I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself."

Luke scoffed, "What do _you_ care? I haven't even heard from you in the last year."

Mara grumbled, "I had a lot of things going on Luke. Do you really want to fuss about why I wasn't here? Guess what farmboy, I'm here now. So get up."

She shoved her foot under his rear and shoved; he leapt up and said fuming "What do you want from me? You want to kick me around? You want to beat me to a pulp like you're always threatening? Kill me? FINE! Just do it already!"

Mara was taken aback by his words; this was a Luke Skywalker that she had never seen before he was teetering very closely to the dark side of things. She would have to handle this very carefully.

"No Luke I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you."

Luke crossed his arms and asked incredulously, "How? How can _you_ help me?"

Mara sighed and thought for a moment, "Do you want her back?"

Luke swallowed, "I don't know…"

She retorted, "It's a simple question here Skywalker. Do you want her back or not?"

He yelled, "I don't know! All I know is that I am completely at a loss on what to do now. Part of me wants her back, another part wants to forget her completely but another part… a larger part wants to lash out. Break her heart like she's broken mine. I suppose that's not very Jedi master-like but oh well. it's how I feel."

A sly cunning thought entered Mara's mind. There was a way to achieve that…and perhaps help Luke out of his funk in the process.

"Maybe I can help you with that."

He sighed, "How? No…it wouldn't be right. I should be above all of that."

Mara shook her head, "You're human Skywalker. I didn't have many interactions with the brain ti-I mean Callista. But I did pick up on some pretty intense jealousy; maybe we can work that to your advantage."

Luke was stunned, "Really? How so?"

Mara smiled, "My guess? She hasn't gone far yet. If she were to pick up on, perhaps the holonet that you've moved on pretty quickly, maybe sees a few images, gets a few messages, it would certainly sting. Maybe enough to make her see what she lost."

Luke stared at the stained carpet, "You would do that for me?" he asked genuinely touched by her concern for him. Maybe if Callista could see what she had so blithely cast off she would come back to him!

She nodded, "Of course I would you're my friend. Plus, there is no way I am going to pass up on opportunity to piss that woman off. Not after what she's done to you. I guarantee no one will make her as green with envy as I will."

Luke squinted in the sunlight as he escorted Mara to her room. The students stared in hushed silence.

He asked, "Should I tell Leia? She watches the holonet pretty closely."

Mara shrugged, "I wouldn't say that you should. I think we should keep this between us, all anyone will ever know is that we had a torrid passionate affair. It ended, and we stayed friends. We just need to make sure that she knows all about it."

Luke's mind was suddenly assaulted with licentious images of he and Mara truly engaged in a lustful affair.

It shocked him…he shouldn't be thinking of Mara that way! If she knew she would cut off certain appendages that would make such acts impossible.

They talked until dawn about their plan, both deciding that it was a good plan but for different and conflicting reasons.

Mara yawned, and tried to hide it with her hand.

Luke said, "All right Jade. Come on, I'll show you to your room. You've probably flown a few days to get here, and need some sleep."

He saw her to her door and said, "Okay, here's your space. When are we going to start this…umm…charade?"

She pulled him into her arms in full view of a large group of students starting their morning exercises and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, grasping his back tightly, and letting out a lustful moan as she moved against him. He planted both hands on the door frame to keep from falling into her, but responded in kind.

Mara inwardly reflected that he felt amazing. Those Jedi tunics sure hid a well-muscled body that was sure, and Luke's lips were as soft and powerful as she always thought they would be. '_Wait_! _What_?' she thought, '_I haven't ever thought about Luke's lips!'_

'_Liar_' her inner mind responded but she ignored it. Callista had hurt her friend and Mara was going to make her rue the day she had.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "Good night Luke." And she shut the door

He stood stoic his arms still out, his mind and body still reeling from the intensity of her kiss and embrace…what in the world had he gotten himself into?

He stumbled, in a stupor back to his rooms. What in the world had just happened? FORCE! It was amazing! Mara leapt into his arms and just…wow!

He'd _never_ been kissed like that!

He couldn't believe that she'd done it. She was a true friend if she was going to try and get Callista to come back to him. Mara had no love for Callista and she'd made no secret of it. Luke was very touched that Mara was so willing to go to this extreme just to help him.

He stepped around the debris in his apartment – she had been right about that too! What better time to start over than now? Callista had left him, because of who he was. Maybe it was time for a few changes.

Mara touched her kiss stung lips…force Skywalker was an amazing kisser. And that body! It was a true fool that would EVER walk away from him.

Mara wasn't deluded, she knew that Callista could come crawling back. But more than likely she'd be too kriffing angry to even think about it. Mara was incensed with that…_thing_! How she could just leave Luke high and dry was completely insane.

She thought long and hard, "But Yavin IV just won't get it done…we're gonna have to go somewhere a bit more populated. Hope you're ready farmboy…heads are gonna roll on this one."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Luke had finally fallen asleep, thank the force! He couldn't stop thinking about Callista...but mostly it was that _kiss_ that had kept him awake for most of last night! It had been days since he had gotten any real rest, finally his mind collapsed in exhaustion. He was jolted violently from his sleep and rose to the sound of a knock on his door, he stumbled out of bed and pulled it open wide without thinking that he was still only clothed in his black sleeping shorts.

There stood Mara Jade with her overnight bag hoisted over her shoulder and two mugs in her hands.

Mara's eyes went wide and she smiled as she looked him up and down, "Blacks from the skin out eh?"

She handed him and cup of caf and walked inside, he blushed taking the mug from her "Thanks for the caf…umm…let me go change."

Mara took the hot drink back from him and set it on the nearest flat surface which was an overturned table leg sticking straight up from the ground.

She sipped her own caf shaking her head, _shavit_ that man had a body on him. He may act like a farm kid sometimes but he was definitely all man. The hard long planes of his muscles drawn down his chest and back, the fine cut of his arms…it was distracting to say the very least!

He came back out wearing his typical Jedi blacks, Mara shook her head and teased, "It's a little different when you know what's underneath."

He rolled his eyes picking up the mug again, "Ha ha very funny. So I assume you've thought of a plan."

She nodded, "Of course. I knew it was up to me…I'm the sneaky one. So how do you feel about getting off planet for a while."

He sighed, "That sounds great, I could use a bit of distance from this place. Where are we going?"

She smiled, "Coruscant."

He laughed, "Ah, publicity. Yes, you are the sneaky one."

She gave a little bow and said, "As soon as you can leave."

Luke nodded, "Okay, I keep my apartment there permanently so we can stay there if that's okay with you? I don't want to overstep here."

Mara swallowed a huge scorching gulp and shook her head, "No, you're right. For appearances that will work the best. I'll sleep on the couch."

Luke balked, "Do not be ridiculous! I will sleep on the couch, you can have my bedroom."

She shook her head, "There's that outer rim chivalry right?"

He shrugged, "It's just how I was raised, I don't share the attitudes of 'core' gentleman I suppose. Is chivalry not appreciated there?"

Mara sighed, "I was just kidding Luke. I don't run across many true gentlemen in my line of work."

Luke suggested, "Maybe you need a new line of work?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I think I'm a bit too surly and sarcastic to be a Jedi, farmboy."

Luke smiled, "I take them in all shapes, sizes and attitudes. I guess we'd better get going."

Mara shifted the bag on her shoulder, "No time like the present. You might want to speak to someone about this apartment though."

Luke looked around, "I suppose I could hire someone from the core right?"

Mara hissed, "Pretty pricey farmboy."

Luke laughed, "I don't really have much in the way of expenses Mara. I'm pretty well off thanks to my lofty inheritances."

Mara shook her head, "I don't even want to know. Get your stuff Skywalker, we have a lot of things to cover."

Luke knew that she was right, they had many things to consider…like how they were going to get his highly intuitive sister and brother in law to buy this grand scheme they had begun to weave.

Mara's ship was spacious to say the least; it was certainly roomier than his x-wing. While he put his things away in his cabin, Mara began the takeoff sequence. She thought to herself as she began testing the thrusters…

'What in the force am I thinking? I'm gonna pretend like Luke Skywalker is my lover? Why?'

Her own internal voice answered, 'Because he's your best friend…well ONLY friend and this kriffing hard wired computer flesh eating zombie has hurt him. So you're gonna do him a service and hurt her back.'

'Is that mature?'

'_No_. But who cares.'

She shrugged, that much was true. It wasn't the most grown up thing that she had ever done, but by the gods she was gonna make that lifeless whipid eat her heart out!

Luke settled into the co-pilot's seat and sighed, "I didn't think it would hurt this much. Not that I thought she would ever leave me. Especially like she did."

Mara gripped the controls tightly, "I know Luke. Don't worry; if I see her I'll kill her. Problem solved."

Mara was furious, how could that worthless tramp just up and leave Luke Skywalker!? What was her problem?

Was she BLIND? He was gorgeous! Was she tired of being the center of someone's universe? Tired of being loved and adored? Being part of an amazing family?

What was the issue here? Luke wasn't poor by any means, in fact from what she heard from Karrde he was quite wealthy. He wasn't into the social circles of Coruscant…

Was that it? Did Callista want to have a foothold in high society? Was that why she started a relationship with Luke in the first place? Because he was a celebrity of sorts?

Mara bit her lower lip…that _bitch_!

Luke chuckled, "I don't know what you're thinking because your shields are up at full force but I can tell by your expression you're not kidding about killing her."

Mara took a deep breath, "You're right about that. I don't get how she could do that to you."

He looked at her inquisitively and asked quietly, "Have you ever been in love Mara?"

She felt a small tremor run through her, the force was telling her something but it wasn't being very forthright. She thought for a moment, but all she could think about was her sandy haired blue eyed companion and his shining presence in the force.

"No." she answered sullenly

He nodded, "I guess you always hurt the one you love."

She shook her head, "That's a punch of poo doo and you know it. If you truly loved someone you couldn't hurt them, much less walk away from them because of your lack of force powers. Would you have left her if she'd had the force and you didn't?"

He shook his head, and Mara replied "Exactly. She's just a bad person, and a damn selfish one at that. You deserve better than some old leeching hard drive."

Luke laughed, "_Leeching hard drive_? Force Mara, you aren't subtle in your opinions of her are you?"

She stiffened, "No I'm not. I don't get her at all, to take someone's body over then just bail on you like that. How could she do that to do? I mean…you're the very best of men…" she trailed off

Luke was shocked and said sincerely, "Wow…Mara, I'm really touched by that. Thank you."

"Shut up" she grumbled

* * *

**Several hours later…**

Luke asked toying with a lightsaber remote he'd brought along on the journey, "So how exactly are we going to do this?"

Mara swallowed, "Well, we're just going to be spending a lot of time together and making sure the holo reporters get lots of steamy pics of us. That's certain to get her attention, and her goat considering its not been two standard weeks after she ran out on you."

Luke blushed, "Steamy? Umm…how steamy?"

Mara looked at him pointedly, "How steamy do you want them to be?"

He shrugged and confessed, "Enough to get her attention."

Mara smiled malevolently, "Done. You're just gonna have to relax and follow my lead farmboy okay?"

Luke chuckled, "Relax while you're trying to get steamy with me? Not likely Mara."

Mara was inwardly pleased that the mere idea of her affections could get Luke aroused but pushed the thought away.

* * *

They arrived on Coruscant to beautiful weather.

Mara stretched in the captain's seat, "You ready for this Skywalker?"

He smiled feeling the excitement of the charade, "Definitely. Are _you_ ready?"

She scoffed, "Hey! This was my idea!"

Luke pulled out his comlink, "All right. Here goes phase one…"

He punched in a frequency; "Organa-Solo" came the feminine reply.

"Leia, it's me."

"Luke! Are you here on Coruscant?"

"Yes, I needed to get away…after everything."

"I understand of course, will you be staying with us?"

"No…" he stumbled a bit but found his resolve quickly, "Mara and I will be staying at my place."

Leia was audibly shocked, "You and? Oh! I mean, that's perfectly fine of course. Will you two come for dinner tonight?"

Mara smiled at Leia's quick recovery and Luke replied, "Of course we'd love to."

Leia stammered, "Great…well…that's great. I'll let everyone know here and we'll expect you around supper time all right?"

Luke responded, "Of course, I'm looking forward to seeing all of you."

"We are too Luke. Glad you are here…glad you both are."

"Thanks Leia, we'll see you soon."

He put the comlink back in his pocket and looked at Mara for an appraisal…

She smiled at him, "Very cool customer farmboy I am impressed. So we are going to need to work on our dinner manners."

She steadied herself and walked over to him draping herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck bringing her face very close to his own.

He was surprised, so much so that he almost leapt up and dumped her onto the floor, a move he knew she would not appreciate. She smelled amazing, and her body was so warm.

He fought his unconscious physical reactions and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She whispered quietly, "We're going to need to get very comfortable with one another okay?"

He couldn't speak…so he nodded.

She ran her fingers through his hair, again he fought his baser instincts. But he was only human! There was a beautiful woman in his lap, touching him affectionately.

Mara could tell that he was struggling a bit, she looked into the depths of his crystal blue eyes.

"Luke…" she purred, "I'm going to kiss you."

He swallowed and nodded still unable to speak.

She lowered her head and pressed her lips against his. She had meant it to be a short kiss, a simple but affectionate peck. However this was not the case, as soon as her lips touched his a fervor began. She met his lips in response again and again shifting on his lap to press herself against him fully.

He grasped the back of her neck to keep the contact. This was pure nirvana.

Their force senses fluttered against one another's and began to weave together.

Mara panicked and pulled away, leaping up from his lap sputtering, "Yes! Well…all right at least we know that we are compatible as far as that goes. Come on farmboy, grab your things let's do this."

The fact that Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade were traveling together was not news so the holovan permanently stationed at the docking bays didn't even bother getting his camera out. His time was reserved for scandal and celebrity news. This was neither.

Mara spotted the van almost immediately and knew she should probably take advantage of it but then thought better of it…that would look far too conspicuous.

She sent Luke a brilliant smile and he returned it. The holo reporter snapped his pic…Mara Jade was smiling…that was enough for him and he might make a few credits on it, maybe start a rumor or two. It couldn't hurt after all.

Luke asked quietly, "Did that man just take a holo of us?"

Mara replied, "I think so. Who knows? We could get an early start on this after all!"

Luke smiled at her again, and Mara knew that she was in deep trouble. She couldn't get lost in her own charade here. She had to keep control.

But his beautiful smile and shining eyes sparkling at her was altogether too much. The ease with which their force senses had begun to come together...it was too much! 'At the very least too soon' she thought. 'Maybe in time...'

She was in deep trouble indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Han! Get your feet off of the sofa! Have you lost your senses?"

He leapt up quickly, "Sorry, I was just thinking. You said Luke and Mara were coming here and that they're staying together at his place right?"

Leia nodded, "Yes. That is what he told me."

Han smiled his crooked grin, "Well, I'm glad those two have finally come to their senses!"

Leia looked at him as though he'd grown another head, "What are you talking about?"

Han sat again, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, those two belong together. Maybe they've finally sorted that out."

Leia sighed, "I've always liked Mara, but is she really the one for Luke? She was his one-time assassin after all."

Han picked up his holo news pad, "_Attempted_ assassin. All the more reason for them to be together. There's a history there. Mara's not bad on the eyes, she's got the force, she's damn tough too and I'm sure your brother needs a pretty fierce woman to keep him in line. She fits the bill perfectly. He'll balance her…umm…more volatile qualities and give her a place to call home. Where she will give him much needed adventure and affection. Done and done."

Leia shrugged, "Well maybe you're right and after all this time they've decided they are perfect for one another. But it's not been long since he pledged his true love for Callista. Luke isn't a fickle man, so this just seems strange to me. I suppose we will see."

Han nodded with confidence, "_You_ will."

* * *

Mara surveyed the contents of her lightweight bag. There wasn't much in the way of clothing, most of her clothes she had left on the Wild Karrde. Certainly most of her nicer ones anyway, how was she supposed to know she'd be rubbing elbows with the high and mighty of Coruscant?

She yelled to Luke who was in the other room, "Hey! I'm gonna need to step out for a bit to get some things to wear. Do you want to come with me?"

Luke poked his head around the corner into the bedroom, "What's wrong with what you have?"

Mara looked at him and shook her head, "I need a few nicer things for dinner. These won't get it done, trust me. Are you coming?"

Luke shrugged, "Sure, I'll come along. You can model for me."

Mara rolled her eyes and laughed, "Right! And you're the best one to have around to pick out clothes."

He looked at his plain black attire, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

She shook her head, "The sad part is that you honestly don't know."

* * *

They took an air taxi to the nearest woman's clothing boutique which was run by a kind Twilek woman, "Welcome! I am Reiyala the owner of this establishment How can I assist you today?"

Mara spoke up commandingly as Luke looked around uncomfortably, "I need several nicer things to wear while I am visiting the core. Let's say two weeks?"

The woman smiled warmly, "Of course. Taking in your complexion and of course your gorgeous red hair I will recommend cooler colors such as blues, greens, purples and blacks. Are you amenable to those colors?"

Mara nodded, "Of course."

The twilek nodded, "If you and your companion would like to have a seat in our waiting area I will bring you several wonderful pieces that we have and if you would like to, you are more than welcome to try them on. Can I bring you two anything to drink before we get started?"

Mara responded, "Two waters please. Thank you."

They were ushered into a heavily curtained room sequestered away from the main store.

"Geez…" Luke exclaimed, "This is really fancy. I'm glad you know what to do cause I would be like a lost jawa in here."

Mara smiled at him, "That's why you have me."

The owner brought Luke and Mara two goblet of water and Luke shook his head.

"What Skywalker?"

He chuckled, "Water...in goblets. We've come a long way from Myrkr haven't we."

She replied, "You mean, filthy, and on ration bars? I suppose we have."

Luke sipped his water, "I'm glad we have. In more ways than one."

Mara wanted to ask him what he meant by that but deep down she knew...

Several moments later three saleswomen came back into the room laden with clothing in the colors the owner had described.

"As you can see we have a vast array of things that would look just stunning on you Miss…"

Mara replied, "Jade. I can see that, and I compliment you on your taste."

Luke looked at Mara in awe, you would never know that this was the same woman who could fly a stealth fighter with the best of them, or FIX one for that matter! That this refined well-mannered woman was the same who would work saber technique with him until they were both too exhausted and sweaty to move. She truly was a marvel to behold…

Mara picked several things and moved into the separate dressing room.

She came out and asked, "Well?"

Luke swallowed quickly to keep from spitting his water out all over the luxurious room

She was wearing a deep plum dress that hit just above her knees, it hugged her lithe form snugly, and the plunging neckline left little to the imagination held up by tiny thin straps.

Luke cleared his throat, "It's nice. Where you would wear it?"

Mara ran her hands over her hips, caressing the fabric of the soft tightly fitting dress. Luke swallowed again…this was getting out of hand and they hadn't even begun! Steamy...she had said and she was right!

"Oh, you know we could go to a few nicer places and be seen. This will definitely get some attention."

"I'll say!" he spat quickly, "I'll have to make sure I'm well armed when we go to these nicer places to keep all of the men off of you!"

Mara shook her head at him, "Don't be silly! You're my date Luke Skywalker, no one beats you and everyone knows it."

Luke scoffed, "I wish it was that easy."

Mara crossed her arms bringing yet more attention to her neckline, Luke looked away in frustration with himself.

She asked sardonically, "So it's just nice? Do you think I should get it?"

Luke nodded still refusing to look, "Yes. It's very nice and I think you should get it."

Mara smiled, "Great. One down a few dozen to go."

She disappeared back into the dressing room and Luke put his head in his hands.

What was he getting himself into now?

Mara was his friend…

'_There is no law saying she can't be more is there?'_

'_But I still love Callista.'_

'_Do you? Have you thought about her at all today?'_

'_Hmm…very little actually.'_

'_Because of Mara?'_

He sighed, arguing with himself was not going to do any good. Mara was his friend and she was doing him a tremendous favor because she was a good person.

_'And a very attractive one…'_

He shook his head; this could very well drive him insane.

* * *

For dinner that evening at Han and Leia's Mara chose a royal blue halter dress. It was on the nicer side without being too racy, it was just a family dinner after all. She pulled her long softly curling hair back into a ponytail at the base of her neck.

While she was strapping on her low heeled shoes she asked, "Luke? Are you almost ready?"

He responded, "Umm…almost. You're making me nervous! Can't I see you yet?"

Mara replied teasingly, "You want to ruin the surprise?"

Luke yelled, "Yes! You're not wearing heels are you?"

Mara laughed, "Very low ones, don't worry!"

"I wasn't _worried_, I was just asking. Come on, please come out!"

She stood and walked out into the main room.

"Force Mara. I'm sorry but I didn't realize you could look like that?"

She sent him a hard look, "Really? Okay you've got about two seconds to rephrase."

He stammered, "No! That's not what I…I mean…you've always been beautiful but you're just stunning right now."

Mara nodded, "That'll do. Thank you Skywalker."

He offered his arm, "Shall we? It's fairly close we could walk if you want."

Mara sent him a brilliant smile, "Photo opportunities."

Luke felt a shiver go down his spine when she smiled at him like that, "Just trying to think ahead."

She nodded feeling the excitement of their plan, "Good job farmboy. Let's do this."

* * *

"In some breaking news right here on Coruscant. We've just heard that Luke Skywalker is on planet…and he is not alone! Find out who his stunning female companion was later in our evening broadcast"

Leia looked at the holopad and asked it out loud, "What did you just say? Han? Did you hear that?"

He nodded, "Sure. Luke's planet side and 'ooo he's not alone!" he teased

Leia shook her head, "Seems like quite a spectacle."

Han stood next to her chopping vegetables, "Well you know that your brother has always been fodder for the masses. He's with Mara now and there you go…"

Leia sat down her knife and looked at him, "It doesn't seem a bit odd to you? He's always strived to be so private and now he's out there…flaunting a new relationship so quickly?"

Han shrugged, "I've never said that I was an expert on your brothers' behavioral ticks but people do crazy things after a break up. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf. Living life to the fullest in the open, I don't see that being a bad idea."

Leia shook her head, "No, there is something else going on here I can feel it."

Han sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Please don't get the hoo doo voo doo all mixed up in our nice dinner."

She rolled her eyes and began chopping again, "I won't! But that doesn't mean that I won't get to the bottom of this. You know that I will."

Han nodded, "Of that, there has never been any doubt. Truth be told, I pity them both already."

* * *

Luke gripped Mara's hand outside the door, "Thank you for doing this Mara. You're a good friend."

She looked at his hand holding hers tenderly. Had anything ever felt as right as that did? How could she have known that it would feel so natural to be so close to him? Should she bring this whole charade to a close right now and run?

She gave a little sigh of acceptance as the thought abhorred her...even if she had wanted to run, she couldn't have. Every fiber of her soul wanted to be right here in this moment…with Luke.

C3PO opened the door, "Greetings Master Luke, Mistress Mara. Do come in. Her majesty will be with you shortly."

3PO tottered away as Han was walking into the room wiping his hands on a towel, "What's with the majesty business?"

3PO looked at him rather aghast, "But sir! It is only proper to address someone with the formality of their station. As you know I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, all of those which dictate a person must be referred to by the station that they currently occupy as a –"

Han put his finger in 3PO's face silently and the protocol droid tottered away with that warning.

Han smiled, "Sorry about that guys, good to see you have a seat her _highnessness_ will be right out. Can I get you something to drink?"

Luke put his arm around Mara's shoulders, "I think we're okay right now. Maybe later we will have you break out the good Corellian reserve."

Han laughed, "Sounds like a plan. Jade, how's Karrde handling your absence?"

Mara laughed sitting down with Luke, "I'm sure he misses my witty banter, but the crew is no doubt celebrating. People say that my temper is something to behold but I don't know what they're talking about."

Luke snorted and Mara jabbed him in the side. Han was shocked...Mara...joking?

Han watched the interaction between them closely, there was something there. It was new, very new but it was there all the same.

He excused himself, "I'm going to go check on the missus, I'll be right back."

Han scooted quickly to the bedroom that he and Leia shared sending a sad glance to the empty rooms of their children who were gone on holiday with Winter. Sure they drove him crazy from time to time but he missed the little guys.

Leia was putting the finishing touches on her long hair when Han pranced into the room.

"Luke and Mara are here, and there is definitely something brewing between the two of them. I don't have the force but I could tell that."

Leia turned on her vanity stool, "Really? Well, let's get out there!"

Leia and Han crept into the room silently and saw Luke and Mara whispering and laughing softly nestled together on their small sofa.

Luke rose when he saw Leia and embraced her, she said "It's so good to see you both! Well, dinner is ready if you want to come with us into the dining room."

Leia sent Han a smile as Luke pulled Mara's chair out for her.

Mara was more ebullient and congenial than either of them had ever seen her, "It smells wonderful Leia."

Leia shrugged, "It's very easy I can give you the recipe if you would like. Mara, may I say that is a beautiful dress, blue is a great color on you."

Mara replied, "Thank you Leia, and yes I think I'll need the recipe. I guess I'll need to brush up my cooking skills with farmboy's appetite."

Leia agreed and pounced, "Yes absolutely. So how long have you two been together?"

Luke stammered, "Oh…well…."

Mara took his hand, "Not long at all, I went to Yavin to see how he was doing and one thing sort of led to another and here we are."

Han smiled brilliantly knowing that he was the one to orchestrate Mara's leave of absence with Karrde.

Leia's eyes narrowed…there was something going on here and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Luke could you help me get another bottle of wine down?"

He rose to his feet quickly and followed his sister into the kitchen. Han smiled at Mara, "She's gonna work on him first, she assumes he's the easier dilga nut to crack."

Mara sipped her water, "What is she trying to get from him?"

Han chewed and replied, "She thinks you two are up to something."

Mara rose an eyebrow, "She does huh?"

Han leaned over the table, "Yeah? So what's really going on? This isn't you at all."

Mara sighed, "Look Solo, It's really between Skywalker and I. Besides...maybe you don't want to hear all of the sordid details." she added for effect

Han put his hand over his heart, "I swear I won't tell a soul."

She shook her head, "No dice. If he tells Leia, maybe I'll let you in on it."

Han scoffed, "Mara, you are cruel!"

* * *

"So…" Leia began and Luke nodded, "Yeah, I knew this was gonna happen. Work on me first..."

She continued, "I don't know what you are talking about. So, you and Mara that's a very nice development. But isn't it a bit soon after ending things with Callista."

Luke felt a brief flicker of anger, "I didn't end things with her she ended them with me if you recall. I'm just trying to move on with my life."

Leia nodded, "Of course and I think that's wonderful but don't you think you're moving on a bit too quickly. I don't want you or Mara hurt by rash decisions made in the shadow of grief."

Luke shook his head and confessed, "Leia, I loved Callista and to tell you the truth my head still hasn't wrapped around the fact that she is truly gone. But there is something there with Mara, I don't know what it is and it's too soon to label it but there most definitely is some feeling there."

When Luke and Leia came back to the table Mara sent him a sparkling smile. "Everything okay?"

Luke returned her glow, "Of course. Leia was just curious as to some of the details of our courtship. I told her that there wasn't much of one. Like you said you came to Yavin to check on me, and we stayed up all night talking that first night and realized that we had feelings for one another."

Mara wanted to burst out laughing when she saw Leia's peeved expression that now she couldn't cross examine Mara alone and see if their stories matched.

Mara looked at Leia and said, "That's pretty much it. I knew that he needed to get away from Yavin for awhile so we came here for some distraction."

Leia asked brashly, "You're not worried about rebound?"

Mara flinched and said with a flat tone, "No…he's not like that."

Han nudged his wife, she was getting a bit too close to the line.

Luke responded, "Leia! I wouldn't do anything like that!"

Leia continued, "I'm just speaking out of concern for the both of you. You know how the press is on this planet and they can tear you apart."

Luke replied, "I'm aware of that Leia. And I know that you are speaking from a place of concern but seriously…drop it."

Leia put her hands up, "Very well, just be careful both of you. We've all experienced how ravenous the media can be."

Mara thought '_Yeah…that's exactly what we want. Hopefully they'll devour what was being served to them on a silver platter and I will shred and destroy a certain body snatcher'_

She said, "Leia, I appreciate the concern you have for us. We will be all right. If it doesn't work out we can always go back to being friends right Luke?"

Luke nodded, "Of course, we've been friends for years I can't fathom you not being in my life in one way or the other."

Mara asked, "Any special events coming up Leia?"

Leia responded with no small amount of glee, "There are in fact, it's fortunate you two are here. There is the Annual Republic Ball coming up in a few days it marks the 8th anniversary of the fall of the Empire."

Luke cringed, he hated going to those things! People were always asking him awkward questions about the death of the Emperor, Darth Vader and wanting to laud and praise him for things he didn't do or had a very small hand in!

Mara squeezed his hand, she knew that his feelings for that particular day weren't happy ones. It was the day the Empire fell but it was also the day his father died to save him.

Leia saw the look on Luke's face and said, "No medal ceremony you have my word."

Luke chuckled, "Well thank the force for that. People make such a fuss over me at big parties like that."

Mara shook her head, "They get too close and they'll make a big fuss of my lightsaber in their face."

Han laughed, "Well junior, there's one way to keep the leeches off of you."

Luke took a long drink of wine, "You're hired."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They got back to Luke's apartment later that evening. Mara immediately sat and unbuckled her shoes, "Well? How do you think that went?"

Luke plopped down next to her with a sigh, "I really don't like lying to them." he admitted

"I know, but it's only for a short while. I figure we can have a few public outings, make an appearance at this lavish ball and then head back to Yavin and part as friends. Just as long as we get the word out that we're a hot and heavy couple."

He looked at her, "I don't want to hurt you."

Mara scoffed her shields slamming into place for the first time in days, "Hurt _me_? How could you hurt me? This was my idea!"

Luke nodded, "Yeah I know that, it's just I don't know…I don't want you thinking that I-"

She didn't let him finish before she snapped an odd feeling of acute rejection swarming her senses, "I know that you don't have feelings for me Luke! You're in love with someone else, I get it!"

He shook his head taken aback by her outburst, "That wasn't what I was going to say…I was going to say-"

She cut him off again lashing out, "That you didn't want me hurt. Well I'm a big girl Skywalker, and I don't think a fake romance with _you_ could do any damage to my precious feelings. Trust me."

* * *

He didn't know what to say, he stood and walked into the fresher and turned on the shower without another word. What was her problem? He was going to say that he didn't want her thinking that he didn't care about her or was just using her to get what he wanted. 'Sometimes'…he thought disrobing slowly, 'there was no talking to Mara Jade.'

She fumed - the _nerve_! The absolute NERVE! To think that he had her like some mynock wrapped around his little finger, that she was some clingy hopeless lovesick girl that he had to look out for!

He didn't love her and she knew it! She was all too aware of that fact! He loved his precious brain sucker, she didn't get it but it was the truth. She didn't like it…but there it was.

She shook her head trying to dislodge certain thoughts. "No!" she said out loud grasping her head, "Don't you dare fall for your own game here! You're _not_ attracted to him, he's your friend and that's it!"

She heard the shower door close and her brain was immediately assaulted with fantasies of him naked in the shower.

"Argh! Damn it all! What is wrong with me!?"

She walked into the bedroom and pulled out her sleeping clothes which consisted of a small green satin camisole and matching boy shorts. She shook her head at the selection untying her dress and letting it fall to the floor grumbling, "I should have brought an old torn up shirt to sleep in. It wouldn't have made any difference."

What was she thinking buying a thing like this to sleep at Luke's? Was she planning on seducing him?

'Why not?' a small voice asked

"_WHAT_?!" she yelled at herself...aloud

Luke ran out of the fresher after hearing her yell, "Mara are you all-_FORCE_!"

Mara was standing there in his bedroom in her bra and panties! Her long legs, taut stomach…

She gasped he was standing there in a towel! Luke! In all his glory wet and glistening…

She realized that she took was in a state of undress and yanked the blanket off of his bed and covered herself, "oh Gods!"

He looked at the ceiling and blurted, "I'm so sorry! I heard you yell and thought you might be…umm…I don't know."

She looked at her feet sputtering nervously, "No I'm sorry! I was having a little internal argument with myself. I'm umm…sorry about snapping earlier. But I'm good now. We're good, everything's fine."

He nodded still refusing to look at her, he couldn't think this way about Mara. He could certainly admit to himself that she was completely gorgeous but that was it!

'Are you sure?' his inner voice asked…

He choked out, "Okay, that's good. I'm gonna grab some clothes and get dressed, I'll knock before I come back out okay?"

"Okay" she squeaked.

He grabbed a bundle of clothes by the door and scrambled back into the fresher quickly.

She threw the blanket down with a disgusted sigh, they acted like two awkward teenagers around each other…maybe she should try to seduce him just to get him over the brain tick.

'No'…'that wouldn't be right, he's my friend…my friend…just a _friend_!' she insisted to herself

She pulled on her pajamas quickly and heard a tentative knock. She smiled, "I'm decent, and you'd better be too!"

He came out still blushing furiously, "Mara I'm so sorry about that I heard you yell and I just ran on instinct that Mara Jade wouldn't cry out for no reason. What were you arguing with yourself over?"

She put her hands on her hips not answering him and he looked at what she was wearing, "Is that what you sleep in?" he asked

She shrugged, "I don't like fussy gowns, and this is more practical just in case."

Luke asked, "In case of what?"

She chuckled, "With me you never know. And umm…it's just work stuff I was arguing with myself over. I think I internalize too much."

He nodded, "I know for a fact that you do. I wish you'd let me help you more."

She cringed, "Is this yet another Jedi recruitment speech?"

He put his hands out, "Mara! You're powerful and smart you would make an amazing Jedi!"

She argued, "I think my temperament is opposite of a Jedi's. I'm more of a shoot first ask questions later kind of girl. I'm pretty sure that's not what you're looking for at the academy."

He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, "Not really sure what I am looking for at the academy anymore."

She sat next to him, "What do you mean by that?"

He rubbed the back of his tense neck and said, "Well, I had a plan before all of this happened. Callista and I would run the academy together, and once we had a comfortable staff she and I would re locate and raise a family going on missions when it was required of us…or mainly me. I wanted a life beyond that, I wanted more..."

Mara sat quietly and let him continue finally they were getting somewhere, "She just walked out. She didn't give a kriff about anything we had ever talked about or planned or dreamed she just left without a word! She left me a short couple sentence note! That's it – she didn't even have the decency to destroy my hopes to my face."

Mara rage boiled; with everything she'd heard about this body snatcher she _really_ hated her!

Luke was hurt and she could plainly see that, she put her hand on his and said sincerely, "Luke, I'm so sorry that she did that to you. You don't deserve it, because you're an amazing person. I wish you would let me track her down and kill her."

Luke laughed, "Just when I think you're going soft."

Mara chuckled, "Nope, I'm all har-"

Luke's head snapped up in a wide smile, and she shook her head "Shut up Skywalker that's not what I meant! You can still do the things you planned, you aren't chained and bound to Yavin for the rest of your days after all."

He sighed, "What's the point anymore, the Jedi are all I have now. I'd better let you get some sleep."

She shrugged, "I'm not tired. You seem really upset, we could talk, or watch a holo, plan our next excursion."

He looked at her in awe, he'd never really seen this side of Mara. He never really knew how much she valued their friendship until now. He'd missed her this last year very much, he'd been such an idiot letting Callista take up so much of his life that now when she was gone he felt completely empty. But he was wrong.

"Okay, let's watch a holo. I already have plans for tomorrow."

She rose and looked at him suspiciously, "You do? What?"

He shook his head, "Nope it's a surprise."

She crossed her arms and followed him back into the living room, "I don't really like surprises."

He shrugged, "Yeah? Oh…well that's just tough."

He plopped down on the couch, and she sank down next to him stretching her long legs out over the ottoman. "What are we watching?"

Luke offered, "Well there's a documentary about-"

Mara made a gagging noise, "Boring!"

He laughed, "Fine, let's just see what's on shall we?"

He flicked on the screen with the force, and it illuminated to a bright jungle. He shrugged, "Let's see what this is."

She sat silently, and suddenly a barely clothed bosomy female started prancing around on the screen through the jungle.

She looked over at Luke with exasperation, he was trying to hide his laughter, "Why don't we give it a shot?" he offered

She scoffed, and suddenly the lushly shaped female wasn't alone…she was accompanied by a loin clothed male and they were engaging in acts that shouldn't be done in polite company or public!

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed and tried to change it as Mara laughed uncontrollably and feigned shock and abhorrence, "Master Skywalker! The things you watch! What is this called?"

He checked the information, "I should have looked beforehand…it's called Lusty Jungle Encounters. Late night holos…"

She teased, "Well you live on a jungle planet have you ever had any lusty jungle encounters?"

Luke blushed furiously, "Of course not!"

Mara shook her head, "Seriously? In the whole place you never snuck off and…"

Luke's face was on fire, "No! Well…I mean it could be really horrible if a student came up on me and whomever…"

Mara burst out, "_Whomever_!? Skywalker! You tramp!"

Luke could have died from embarrassment, "No! I don't mean I would just do that with whomever! I'm just being general! Obviously it wouldn't be Callista."

Mara prodded her curiosity a raging fire by this point, "So you and she never?"

Luke cleared his throat the topic a bit awkward for him, "Not _never_…but certainly not often. Okay…to be honest there were a few places on Yavin I wanted to try…"

"Ha!" Mara exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Luke defended, "Hey! I'm not dead! I'm still a young virile young man!"

"Okay, I'm sorry you were saying what you wanted to 'try'?"

Luke sputtered, "I mean, there are a few secluded…where the chances of…they're off the beaten path…but…she never would have done that."

Mara spat bitterly, "Probably because she was in her fifties. You can't just expect an older woman to just wander off into the jungle with you Luke. She was probably self-conscious about her varicose veins."

Luke burst out laughed, "Oh force Mara!"

She continued, "I'm just saying! If you were gonna ask an old lady to kriff you in the middle of the jungle you probably should have asked her if she wanted her orthopedic pillow first!"

He laughed again and fell onto the floor this time, "I can't believe you're saying this!"

She sat back on the couch and watched her friend collapse in laughter, "I shouldn't be saying these things about her. Respect for elders and all."

He crawled back over to the couch and leaned on it, his torso so close to Mara's legs she could feel the heat from him. "You're probably right. If our plan works and she comes back I don't want things to be awkward between all of us."

Mara nearly flinched, that had stung horribly. He still wanted Callista back after all that she had done to him. She would just hurt him again.

She couldn't go down this path! Luke was a grown man; he could make his own decisions.

She stood slowly, "I am a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

He rose, "Hey? Did I upset you? Come on I'll find a decent action holo for us."

Mara laughed, "I think you already did."

He insisted, "You know what I mean. Come on, let's have a fun night. If you go to bed now I'll just be up thinking about her all night."

Mara nodded and sat back down and he reclined next to her.

There was that nagging feeling again, she noted. That feeling that this was completely right, her being so close to him. That even doing something as mundane as watching a holo in their pajamas was the most natural feeling thing in the galaxy even though they'd never done it before.

* * *

Luke groaned as he woke up…damn his neck hurt and his arm was completely asleep and throbbing! He looked over and saw that Mara was curled up next to him her head resting on his arm cutting off the circulation.

"Mara." He said softly, she stirred a bit but remained asleep, "Mara?" he said a bit louder.

She opened her eyes and almost smiled before she leapt to her feet, "Luke! I'm sorry, I should have just gone to bed! I'm sorry!"

He rolled his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay it was an accident we both fell asleep. Damn I'm as stiff as durasteel today."

Mara bit her lip and refused to take that particular shot he'd just set her up for.

He rose and stretched, "Okay, I'll put the caf on if you want to get in the shower."

Mara just stared at him as he walked away. What was going on here? They had their little routine already? How did this happen? And why…why…why was it so perfect?

This wasn't what she wanted! She didn't want to be a little Jedi housewife! She wanted more!

_But it's Luke…_

Mara shook her head and walked into the bedroom grabbing her clothes before she walked into the fresher. She stared at herself in the mirror over the sink. Pulling her shields about her tightly she began to explore her own feelings.

What had caused her to stay away from Luke for a whole year? They were friends…best friends, they had put their lives on the line for the other countless times. What changed?

Callista came into the picture through the kriffing eye of Palpatine…

Palpatine…she shook her head, he ruined everything!

After Luke had taken up with Callista, Mara couldn't stand it. She couldn't be around him, she tried for that first month but she couldn't be herself around…her. She could feel that Luke's attachment was much deeper than Callista's but she remained silent about it, she knew that Leia sensed it too.

Now she wished that she had said something. Maybe if she had it would have ended sooner and maybe he would be hurting less. He tried to cover it she could tell, but he resisted being alone even with his own thoughts. Lest they be of _her_…

She turned in disgust and yanked the shower door open and turned on the water quickly. This was enough to drive a person insane. Did she want Luke? Or was she just concerned about him and didn't want him to be hurt?

Of course she didn't want him to be hurt, she would never want that. But was there more? Could there be more?

Moreover…what if she _did_ feel more for him than friendship? He was still in love with that kriffing body snatcher, she didn't want to have her own heart broken. How could they ever be together? The Jedi master and the ex- Emperor's hand?

Was this even worth thinking about? Even if she did see Luke in a romantic way (and she certainly wasn't ready to admit that she did!) He didn't see her like that.

She stepped into the shower and felt the overwhelming urge to cry. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so devastated but she did.

Luke felt a sudden wave of sadness, he looked towards his bedroom. Mara was usually so careful about her shields that he rarely felt a blip from her if she didn't want him to and the last couple of days she been bound up tighter than a drum.

He reached out to her in the force, '_Are you all right?'_

He could feel her shock, '_Of course. I'm okay, just thinking.'_

'_I can feel your sadness. What is going on?'_

'_Nothing Skywalker, don't worry about me. I'll be right out.'_

'_You promise?'_

She stared at the blank tile in the shower, hugging herself tightly. She was lost in this moment and she knew it. So she lied…

"_I promise."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note ~ Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it very much. I know I've said that this story was inspired by Halestorm - Love Bites, but this particular chapter's inspiration was "Cry to Me" by Solomon Burke (some of you may recognize it from Dirty Dancing) I thought the lyrics and the style of music were very appropriate for this chapter. Enjoy! ~ Eradyne  
**

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Luke was nearly hopping from excitement when Mara finally emerged from the bedroom fully dressed in one of her new green sundresses, her long sunset colored hair loose and in soft waves nearly to her waist.

Luke could feel his mouth slacken, "You look amazing."

She laughed at him, "Thank you. You had better be planning to take me somewhere nice where there are lots of cameras."

He nodded, "Cameras huh we will see i guess, this morning we are going to have some fun I think we have earned it."

Mara guessed, "Are we sparring?"

Luke scoffed, "Right Mara in that dress?"

She nudged him, "I could still beat you in this dress!"

He laughed, "Dream on."

"Pick your time farmboy." she threatened

"Not today. I have other plans for us."

As they walked out of the apartment building, Luke took Mara's hand and pulled her closer to his side. She smiled at him and wrapped her other hand around his arm to hold him close. Even though they didn't see any holo reporters or cameras nearby, they both still felt better when the other was close...there was something to that.

He hailed a speeder and away they went.

"Hey!" the driver exclaimed nearly turning completely around in his seat, "You're Luke Skywalker! Can I get your autograph for my boy? He just thinks you're the greatest."

Luke blushed, "Thanks…uh…sure."

He scribbled his name nearly illegibly on a scrap of paper the driver had lying around.

"Thanks! He wished for years that he was a Jedi, he's gonna be so excited that I met you and…"

Luke smiled devilishly, "This is my girlfriend, Mara Jade."

The driver nodded at Mara and said, "Ma'am. Wow...if you don't mind my saying so you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

Luke felt a tiny flush of jealously. Mara smiled, "Well thank you. That's very high praise."

"Just speaking the truth, I'm happily married but I know a beauty when I see her. Master Skywalker is a very lucky man."

Luke looked over at Mara and said, "I know that."

After the star struck driver had left them at their destination Mara looked at Luke, "Are we going swimming, because I didn't bring a suit."

Luke shook his head and pointed at a large boat coming into the port, "No dear. That's what we are doing."

Mara gasped, "I've never done this before."

Luke replied proudly, "Well I'm glad I can create a novel experience for you."

She shook her head at him and said cynically, "Farmboy most experiences I have with you are novel. Trust me."

Luke held Mara's elbow as he helped her onto the yacht. The day was warm and breezy. He escorted her to the bow as they began to pull away from the dock.

"Isn't anyone else coming?"

Luke shook his head looking sheepish, "No. I don't want you to think that I am just using you to get back at Callista. This isn't a publicity outing, this is just me and you."

Mara was so touched by his words and his actions she unconsciously took his hand, "We've never really been just you and I. It was always the Jedi and assassin, or two warriors, or Jedi and trader."

Luke was amazed at how the green in her dress and the light reflecting off of the water made her emerald eyes sparkle and he said, "I'm sorry about that. We are more than what we do. I'm more than a Jedi, and you're much more than an assassin or trader. Today let's just be Luke and Mara and let the galaxy take care of itself for a change."

The breeze lifted Mara's hair into the wind and she laughed, "You have a deal."

Today there would be no insecurity or doubt, no worries or reservations today was just about them being themselves happily in the moment.

"I always wanted to do things like this with Callista."

Mara looked at him with sadness and a bit of anger, "She didn't want to?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, Mara noted that he did this quite a bit when she asked him about Callista as though the very thought of her made him tense "To be honest Mara we didn't do much outside of trying to get her force powers back. She was borderline obsessed with it, and I wanted more than anything to make her happy."

Mara shook her head and offered, "Luke, if you'd just let me kill her, this would all be over."

He shook his head, "No, I don't want you to kill her. I still want her to be happy, if that's away from me then that's that."

Mara observed, "You seem a bit easier with it today. More like, you are closer to moving on?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. You've done me a world of good I know that. If you hadn't of come when you did, I don't even want to think about what could have happened. I was teetering on some pretty dark stuff. You saved me."

She smiled, "It's what I do."

Luke took a deep breath, "It's so peaceful."

She nodded, "Yeah it is. This was a great idea. So I wanted to ask you, do you have anything to wear to this ball?"

Luke grimaced, "Are you gonna force me to shop?"

Mara put her hands on her hips, "I shopped for you if you recall! Do you or don't you?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. Tell you what when we get home tonight I'll let you look through my closet and be the judge okay?"

Mara put out her hand, "Deal. If I don't find anything that it appropriate, we shop. Understand?"

Luke took her hand and shook it saying, "Why do I feel like I'm gonna end up shopping regardless of what you find."

She looked at him and offered, "Force enhanced intuition?"

* * *

After they left the boat Luke asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Sure. Are there any good places to eat around here?"

Luke gestured to their right where a large picnic spread was laid out in a lakeside garden.

She shook her head in disbelief and asked quietly, "Who could give you up? Who?"

Luke winced, "Well so far, everyone I've ever been involved with."

She cringed, "I didn't mean to say it like that Luke. I just don't get it because you've been my faux boyfriend for a couple days and so far I can't find any fault with you. What could their complaints have been? Too thoughtful? Attentive? Far too charming?…I mean the list just goes on and on!"

Luke walked with her over to the blanket, "Thank you Mara. Really. Well, now that my ego is the size of a Corellian's let's eat."

As they ate they talked, and the more they talked the more they laughed. As they laughed they realized how much they had missed one another in the past year's separation.

When they were done with their meal, Luke asked "So, that purple dress? Feel like wearing it tomorrow tonight?"

Mara smiled malevolently, "You bet. What do you have in mind?"

Luke raised his eyebrows, "I know of a certain place where an ex-Imperial dancer can show everyone she's still got it, and possibly be photographed with a certain handsome Jedi."

Mara nodded, "Sounds good, we'd better head back to the apartment early tomorrow afternoon so I can get ready."

Luke looked at his wrist chrono, "Really? For the evening? It didn't take you that long to get ready today!"

Mara replied, "You bet. If I'm gonna knock everyone's socks off I'm gonna start with yours."

* * *

They walked casually along the busy streets of Coruscant, stepping into random stores to stare at the odd novelty items and the occasional museum. There was one particular exhibit that they both avoided "The Glory of the Empire." which was carved in gilded gold letters above the entrance.

"Really?" Mara asked "Isn't that laying it on a bit thick?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, more like "The Oppression of the Empire"

Mara peeked her head in the door and saw a wall of holos mostly of high ranking officers and moffs, she turned back to Luke laughing, "The Bantha Dung of the Empire."

He laughed and ushered, her away from the exhibit. "I'm getting pretty tired, do you mind if we just lay low tonight? We can just grab dinner somewhere and I promise we will go somewhere nice tomorrow."

She nodded, "That's fine. We didn't get much sleep last night anyway."

He offered, "We could order in dinner and watch a holo."

She smiled at him teasingly, "Lusty Jungle Encounters?"

He blushed, "That wasn't my fault! No, something else."

She nudged him, "Yeah, that sounds great."

Was it odd that the only reason they had come here was to make his ex jealous and they hadn't really left his apartment?

She looked at the smile on Luke's face. It didn't matter, he was happy again. He was his silly farmboy self, yes he was deeply wounded by the brain suckers abandonment but Karrde was night he needed a friend and that was more important than anything.

They sat together at a lower level diner. The droid buzzed away with their order and Luke yawned.

Mara teased, "Aww poor farmboy no lusty encounters tonight."

He threw his napkin at her, "I wasn't anticipating that as an option!"

She chuckled, "Not from me anyway."

Luke asked, "Then who?"

She offered, "R2?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Okay couple of things, first of all R2 is a machine, secondly he is MALE. I am not interested in either for any kind of lusty encounter."

Mara stretched, "So are you gonna tell me what you have in store for me tomorrow evening?"

Luke raised his eyebrows, "It's something I know you will love, let me worry about that."

The droid buzzed back by and dropped off their plates. Mara tried her chili protato wedges and said, "Oh gods Luke, you have to try this."

She stabbed one on her fork and leaned across the table. He snagged it off of her fork, just as they saw a blinding flash of a camera.

As he chewed they tried not to laugh.

Mara pretended to clear her throat, "That was kind of perfect wasn't it?"

Luke turned his head, "I'm gonna catch so much heat for that one…it's never gonna end. Between Han and oh..." he groaned "The rogues are gonna be relentless!"

They laughed together, Luke thought how beautiful Mara was when she laughed. Her face lit up and her emerald eyes sparkled.

'She should smile more' he thought, then added sadly, 'I wish she had more reasons to smile.'

* * *

The following evening…

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and turned. The dress was amazing and it literally hugged every curve she had, and left little to the imagination.

"Yeah" Mara whispered as she put her earrings on, "This should get her attention, I'll show her that Luke isn't waiting around for her to come back."

Luke tapped his feet incessantly sitting on his couch waiting anxiously for Mara to emerge so they could go dancing…in one of the most popular night spots in Coruscant.

Of course they would be photographed…the Jedi in him asked, 'Is this vengeful? Is it something becoming of a Jedi master?'

He looked at the floor…no it wasn't. But he had to get her attention somehow…at the very least she had to give him some kind of closure rather than slipping out in the night.

Spite bit through him, why should he play fairly? She certainly hadn't! He was going to go dancing with one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy, and everyone was going to hear about it! Luke Skywalker wasn't someone to be cast off and left behind!

He didn't care about being the bigger person right now, he was hurt!

Mara came out of the bedroom to find Luke glaring into the floor.

She walked over to him, his eyes were riveted on the carpet.

She asked, "Umm Luke? Are you trying to burn a hole in the floor?"

He leapt up startled, "No! I was just thinking…force…Mara…I'm gonna have my work cut out for me."

She shook her head, "What do you mean?"

He looked her up and down, "You look amazing. I know I shouldn't say this, but you look really really sexy. Too sexy. It's gonna be all I can do to keep the men off of you."

She laughed tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "There's only one I want on me."

_'Did you really just say that!?_!' her internal mind screamed

Luke's eyebrows hit his hairline, and Mara stammered, "Yeah…I mean…that's how we want it to look right?"

He nodded not saying anything…

She took his hand, "Come on farmboy. Let's go make some waves."

They got out of the speeder and Luke stood in front of the door as Mara exited. She nearly smacked into him, "What are you doing?"

"Shielding you, I don't want anyone to see anything they shouldn't."

Mara rolled her eyes, "There's that chivalry again..."

She looked at the long line in front of the club, there was media press everywhere.

Luke asked taking her hand, "Should we get in line?"

Mara laughed, "Oh sweet naive farmboy, just follow me."

She walked to the head of the line and the bouncer who was a large besalisk who took one look at Mara and opened the rope to let her and her date in.

"Thank you." She said charmingly, the creature nodded and went back to stand stony faced to the line.

The music was loud, Mara immediately dragged Luke out onto the dance floor.

He leaned close to her ear and said over the loud music, "It's been a long time since I danced!"

She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist, as she draped hers around his neck and said purring in his ear, "Don't worry about it. I'll drive."

All of a sudden Mara started moving against him licentiously, slowly, and with intent. He could do little but respond.

She gyrated against him slowly as the music intensified, he was at a loss! How did all these people do this without going insane with arousal?

Her eyes wouldn't leave his as she moved with him. Luke's mouth went dry, it was just like making love but standing and fully clothed.

Mara turned and pressed her back against his chest, he lowered his head to her shoulder as they moved. She brought her arm up to caress the back of his neck as they swayed and undulated with the music.

They stayed like this for a long time until she turned back around and took him into her arms again. This time he allowed his hands to slide a bit farther down her back. Not enough to be lewd, just enough to cause a stir. She sent him a devilish smile, and she wound her hands into the hair on the back of his head.

They were baiting one another, trying to push the others boundaries and it was driving them both wild!

It felt amazing. Mara moving with him like this was mind blowing. Callista had never danced with him. In fact no one had ever danced with him like this! Passion was in the air and it poured out of both of them. Her movements were long and sweeping, and it made his blood boil.

Yes, he was a Jedi master but for force sakes he was still a man!

The music slowed to a slow jazzy beat. Gently they swayed together, eyes locked.

Luke leaned down and let his forehead rest on Mara's as they listened to the lyrics of the song….

_When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody calls you on the phone  
don't you feel like crying?  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Well here I am my honey  
Oh, come on you cry to me._

When you're all alone in your lonely room  
And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
don't you feel like crying  
Don't you feel like crying?  
don't you feel like crying?  
Come on, come on cry to me.

Well nothing could be sadder  
Than a glass of wine, all alone  
Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time

You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see  
Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?

Luke was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. She pulled him closer and laid her head on his shoulder and his arms tightened around her. Force, she smelled so good!

She _felt_ so good…had anything ever felt this good? Certainly not in a long time if ever!

Mara listened as the bluesy singer repeated his words and they spoke to her heart. She could feel Luke's heart beating against her own as she was pressed closely to him swaying with the music.

She was losing herself in this moment and she could feel the hard walls she had created around her melting like ice on Mustafar. It was Luke, he was changing her soul. She admired so much about him, how he lived his life out in the open without shame. How he loved, with all of his being. How true he was...always.

He asked, "Would you like to get something to drink?"

She pulled back reluctantly, enjoying their close proximity and nodded.

He held her hand as they walked towards the bar.

"Two synthales please." He said to the bartender.

"Ordering for me Skywalker? Pretty smooth."

He laughed, "Yeah, well I kind of have to be with you."

She grabbed his wrist and looked at his chrono and exclaimed, "I had no idea we were out there that long!"

The bartender sat two glasses in front of them and Luke nodded, "Hence the drink. Aren't you starving?"

Mara shook her head, "No, we had a huge meal earlier in your apartment!"

He shrugged, "Umm…that was earlier."

She sipped her synthale and said, "Okay farmboy let's finish our drink and then go get you something to eat."

Luke looked back out to the dance floor almost longingly, "I enjoyed dancing with you. I mean that, you're an amazing dancer."

She blushed prettily, "Thank you. I really enjoyed dancing with you too."

The air between them palpitated with sensuality, and Luke cleared his throat and threw back his synthale in one gulp.

Mara shook her head, "I can't take you anywhere! Come on lets go, there's press everywhere outside. Are you ready for this?"

Luke squared his shoulders, and popped his neck.

Mara laughed, "Hey! We are just going to talk to them not fight them okay?"

Luke pulled her close and nodded, his nerves getting to him.

They got to the door and Mara reached over and jabbed a finger into his side where she knew his ticklish spot was.

He was laughing as they exited the club, exactly what she wanted the photographers to capture. Luke, with her, smiling and having a great time with their arms wrapped around one another.

The press converged on the couple with frenzy.

"Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker over here!"

"How long have you been on planet?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Mara Jade! Look this way!"

"Are you two together?"

"Are you engaged?"

"What happened to Callista Ming?"

Luke put his hand up and said with an easy going tone, "I've been on planet for a few days, taking a much needed break. Yes, Mara and I are together." He planted a kiss on her shoulder "No we aren't engaged…yet."

Mara smiled broadly, they could say what they will about the naïve moisture farmer from Tatooine but when it came to laying a trap he sure knew what he was doing.

Luke looked at his redhead companion and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it, he saw her eyes laughing and he said, "Well, we would like to continue our evening. Have a good night."

They walked briskly away from the shouting hoard; Mara laughed "Luke! You were amazing! I thought I was going to have to do all the talking!"

He laughed along with her, his adrenaline pumping "I did too! I don't know where that came from! I just started talking and this weird smooth guy took over! It was great!"

He swung Mara into his arms and spun her around, both of them high on excitement. When he finally set her down slowly, their eyes met. They stood silent for several long moments...

"Mara…" he said breaking their stupor "I don't know what is happening between us."

She swallowed, "Me either."

She began to lean towards him unconsciously when he snapped!

Luke shook his head, "What _is_ this Mara? Why do I feel so drawn to you? Am I just looking to replace what I lost?"

Mara flinched violently away from him, thankful they were in the shadows and away from prying eyes.

"Just trying to replace…?" she asked her voice threatening to break

Luke protested, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't know what I meant!"

Mara's heart was breaking this was unbelievable, so much for all of his chivalry! "Well," she said trying to keep her feelings in check and he voice from cracking "I think you need to be by yourself until you can figure it out."

She turned and walked away fighting tears.

He felt sick as he watched her walk away, her form growing smaller and smaller he was still too hurt himself to chase after her. He couldn't chase after anyone…he was too broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Leia spoke into the comm, "No, Mara I INSIST that you stay with Han and myself until you and Luke can sort this out. I know you're comfortable on your ship but it's a bit restricted in its amenities, I at the very least want you to be comfortable until you can make arrangements to go back to the Wild Karrde. No I won't tell him you're here."

She motioned to Han that HE would be the one to tell Luke Mara's whereabouts.

"Of course Mara. All right, do you need any help with your belongings? I'll have Han retrieve them for you, no not a word. Then I will see you soon."

She clicked off the com and shook her head sighing, "Well, my '_sand huffing moron of a brother'_ as Mara called him has gone and done it now."

"What's he done?"

Leia shrugged, "Who knows but Mara is more pissed than a one legged Rancor on spice!"

Han gasped, "Your majesty! What did you just say? I'm appalled!"

Leia swatted at him but he dashed out of the way, "Okay flyboy you're in charge of the sand huffer."

Han asked sighing, "What do I have to do."

Leia thought for a moment, "Get him to come to the ball. Hook or crook you understand me?"

Han replied, "By any means necessary?"

Leia smiled, "Yes. And sweetheart? Make sure he has something decent to wear please."

Han nodded, "Will do. You're going to handle Mara? I'm not sure I like that idea she isn't exactly known for her patience and grace."

Leia chuckled, "Neither am I. But I'll get her there, I'm pretty observant and I know where Mara's weak spots are."

"You're going to exploit them to get her to some ball?" he asked incredulously, "Isn't that a bit cold?"

"No, I'm going to use them to my advantage to repair this rift between her and my brother. Look at this Han."

She pulled up an image on her data pad, it was Luke and Mara exiting the club in each others arms smiling broadly at one another, "When's the last time he looked this happy? And what about her?"

Han nodded understanding the seriousness of the situation, "You're right. I don't know what they are up to and we both know it's something, but they're happy together no doubt about it. Not at the moment but you know what I mean..."

Leia took the data pad back, "General Solo you have your assignment. Luke, dressed nicely, put together, at the ball tomorrow evening got it?"

Han nodded, "Affirmative your royalness."

Leia added, "And another thing, don't say ANYTHING foolish to Mara if you happen to see her. It's going to take some very delicate work here."

Han asked, "Who's more delicate than me?"

She laughed, "Other than everyone?"

* * *

Mara sighed sitting in her captain's chair, she should just leave. She couldn't think of one good reason why she should stay…better sorry than safe I guess.

Yet somehow she couldn't get herself to leave. She'd tried. She asked herself aloud, "What the hell is going on inside your head Jade?"

_"Am I just trying to replace what I lost?"_

His words played over and over inside her head..._replace_...she was just a replacement for Callista in his eyes. Female companionship...and escort to the occasional function...she grit her teeth...a warm body in his bed.

She remembered how they danced together that night it had been pure and completely electric! Was she alone in that feeling?

Had she fooled even herself? Or did she feel more for Luke than she knew?

"I hid from my own heart for so long its become a stranger to me. I don't even know what I'm feeling." she admitted allowed, staring down at her lap shaking her head.

Was it lust? Admiration? Was it purely chemical? Attraction?

Lo-

She wouldn't even think of THAT word, that word that he just threw around so blithely, Gaeriel, Mary, Jem, Callista…he just tossed it around like it didn't mean a kriffing thing!

He was so thoughtless with that WORD! Didn't he realize the implications of it? The commitment? Any of it? Or was it just another word to him?

Well she wasn't going to make the same mistake. When she finally went…there. She was going to make damn sure that it was the only time.

She could have strangled him, she probably should have! He had twisted her into so many knots she didn't think she could ever think straight again! He had told her time and again that he wasn't merely using her to get back at Callista, he even arranged that little outing on the boat! "Just Luke and Mara..." she muttered, "Yeah..."

Yet there it was..._"Am I just trying to replace what I lost?"_

From his own mouth...the answer was there.

She took a deep breath and headed over to the Solo place.

* * *

Leia asked, "Mara can I get you anything to drink?"

Mara shook her head looking clearly distraught, "No. I don't want anything. Thanks."

Leia nodded, "Of course. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

Mara swallowed and took a deep breath, "I suppose it couldn't hurt now to tell you the truth. Don't be angry with him Leia…" she said sadly, "This was all my stupid idea."

Leia sat and watched as Mara never took her eyes off of the horizon in the distance, "Okay…I heard about Callista leaving Luke, and him being in a bad way about it. I went to Yavin to try and snap him out of it, make him see that there are more jewel fish in the sea and all that. You should have seen him Leia, he was so close to all kinds of darkness that I didn't believe it possible. He had thrashed his apartments, and was sitting alone in the dark, and the way he spoke…like there was nothing, like the pain had completely hollowed him out and was festering inside him. He mentioned that he wanted to hurt her the way that she had hurt him…and I came up with a really really kriffed up idea..."

* * *

After the long tale was done Leia said warmly, "Mara, you came up with this…plan to help my brother and at the very least get his mind off of complete self-destruction. I just wish you had told me, I could have helped."

Mara wrapped her arms around herself suddenly cold, "I don't know what I came up with such a thing. At the very best it was immature and low class, at worst…I don't know. It was foolish to even think it. What did we think would happen? I don't know why we even agreed to it."

Leia looked at her scrutinizingly, "I think you do. I don't think you're ready to admit it, but I think you know quite well why you did it."

Mara sat down in a chair across from Leia, shaking her head looking down at the beige carpet, "I have to tell you something, when we were just sitting on his couch watching some ridiculous farce of a holo, I felt something. When we were together on the boat, the sun and the wind on our faces…I felt something again. Then we danced at that club, and there it was. Shining brightly in a dark room, I don't know how I could have missed it because now it's the only thing I can see."

Leia's heart leapt with joy, "You're in love with him."

Mara's eyes welled up with tears of frustration and denial, "I don't know what love is. I can't know."

Leia reached over and grabbed her hand and insisted firmly, "Yes, you do. It's time you recognized it when it's staring you in the face. You've faced insurmountable odds time and again, you've dealt with unspeakable horrors all your life. You have never opened up even a smidgen before now, why do you think that is? Mara, this is a good thing not only that, but you deserve it."

Mara scoffed, "Why do I? I have done horrible things, to Luke even! And honestly Leia, not to be rude but why do you suddenly care about me?"

Leia put on her best mother-tone, "Mara. You have not only saved my life, but my brother's life numerous times as well as the lives of my children who are the most precious things in the galaxy to me. It was then that I learned to trust you, when you proved to be a friend to me brother, and then to me I grew to care about you. There is something that you need to see."

Leia got her data pad and showed Mara the same holo that she had shown Han earlier.

Mara took it in her hands and looked at the image.

Leia asked, "Mara, when have you ever seen my brother look that happy? Then ask me again why I care?"

Mara stared at the image, biting her lip "I don't know that I ever have."

Leia sat again, "I never have. Truth be told I've never seen your look that happy either. Is it possible that you two are happiest together?"

Mara swallowed hard, "I don't know. I can't seem to get a grip on my own feelings. I feel something for him, I think I always have but I don't know what it is."

Leia nodded, "You know what Luke what say, search your feelings…and you'll discover the truth."

Mara looked at the bright smiles on both of their faces, "The truth? My head is a swirling maelstrom of feelings and insecurities I can't even tell what is what anymore!"

Suddenly Han burst into the room, "There's a problem!"

Leia jumped to her feet with Mara right behind her, "The children! Are they all right? I didn't sense anything! What's wrong?!"

Han shook his head, "It's not the kids Leia. They're fine. There's a different problem."

Mara rose to her feet and asked cautiously, "What is it?"

Han sighed, "Well kiddo, it seems you and Luke did cause quite a stir."

Leia's jaw dropped, "You don't mean…"

Mara's blood froze…

Han nodded, "Yep. Callista's back."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

"No…" Mara whispered out in a shudder

Leia turned and sighed lifting her hands clearly exasperated, "Okay, we can't panic yet."

Mara shook her head, rejection searing, her eyes glassy and muttered helplessly "It's over. She's back, he'll forgive her, he loves her…it's all over."

Han put his hands up, "No, just hold on there. You didn't see the kid. He was pining over you, telling me about some plan to make Callista jealous and how it was turning into something else and suddenly she's knocking at his door. He wasn't relieved to see her, he was angry and conflicted. You have to make a choice here Mara."

Mara looked at the former smuggler and said, "What choice do I have, the choice has always been his! He'll choose her...I was just around to fill her spot for a short time."

Han put his hands on his hips, "I don't think so. Is this Mara Jade? Are you really gonna let Callista have him? Or are you gonna fight for him?"

She thought about his words...this past year had been a torment. She regretted not telling Luke sooner how she felt, not only about him but about Callista as well. She looked inside of her heart and saw the pale embers of her feelings for Luke, threatening to go out. She remembered everything, not just this week but the last several years. She couldn't just let him go...not again. She'd lost him before and she was never going to go through that again!

There was no other choice, she spat bitterly, resolve and anger biting into her fiercely "She's not getting her brain sucking hooks into him again. Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Han smiled brightly at Leia, "Well that settles that!"

Leia focused on her husband, "Okay, now you still have your objective Han. She does complicate things, but if anyone can get a pot stirring it's you! Plant the seed, give him something to think about. Conflict him, frustrate him, it will slow him down."

Han nodded, "I will. Come here you."

He led Leia to the entry way away from Mara's eyes...

He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I sometimes cannot believe how stupid we were, but we were lucky and I am grateful every day. If anything this whole fiasco has taught me that much."

Leia nodded, "Me too. Go flyboy, we owe it to both of them."

* * *

Luke sat in the tap caf with Callista in pure silence staring down into the dark contents of his mug and wishing he could drown himself in it. He still couldn't believe this turn of events…

_**Only an hour earlier…**_

"Han I cannot believe how stupid I was. I mean, we were both there and she was looking at me with this soft look and I just went and ruined everything!"

Han tried to assess the damage, "Okay, so I'm confused. What did you say?"

Luke sighed reluctant to relive the shame, "I said something along the lines of... _am I just feeling this way for you to replace what I lost."_

Han's eyes bulged and he blew out air from between his lips, "Umm yeah junior you really nailed the landing on that one. What were you thinking? Do you have a death wish? This is Mara Jade we are talking about. You're lucky you're not breathing through a tube in a bacta tank!"

Luke nodded, "Yeah I know. I wasn't thinking, I just blurted it out. I have feelings for Mara but the pain from losing Callista is still pretty raw. I'm not sure what I'm feeling here."

Han laid the groundwork for his plan to get Luke to reveal exactly what he was up to, "But the other night at dinner it seemed like you two were really serious about one another and now you don't know? What changed?"

Luke looked at his brother in law, "There is something I have to confess about all that…"

* * *

Han listened closely as Luke recounted the plan to use the holo press to make Callista jealous.

"It started with me wanting her back, but now I don't know. These last couple of days with Mara have been amazing. I've barely thought about Callista. And Mara…she's never been so unguarded with me. We were laughing and having a good time, it was the first time we were just ourselves and not 'Jedi and emperor's hand' you know?"

Han nodded, "So what do you want Luke? Do you want Mara or Callista?"

He shook his head clearly very hurt and conflicted, "I don't know. At first all I could think about what how much I wanted her back, and Mara's plan was so perfect…then I started to feel more for Mara than friendship. Then I kriffed everything up by making a really stupid comment. When I think about all she could be, and I could lose her... she's more than I ever dreamed she could be Han...I never realized -"

A knock interrupted them, Luke squinted "That's strange…I can't sense…hang on…"

He got up and opened the door and there stood Callista Ming with an exasperated look on her face.

"Hello Luke."

He stood rooted to the spot…

She was really angry and spat one question, "Where is Mara Jade?"

* * *

So here they sat, in utter silence.

Finally she put her cup down, "It's not that I don't want you to be happy Luke, but really. Mara? She's an imperial for one, two she was your attempted murderer at one point. She's volatile, selfish, greedy, and uncouth. None of those things could suit a Jedi master take it from me."

Luke looked down into his cup while she made her statement, then looked into her grey eyes with no small amount of anger and frustration "Take it from _you_? Well why not? You've taken everything from _me_."

Callista replied in a condescending tone, "Luke, my leaving had nothing to do with you. But if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you behave in such a way with Mara Jade, you have another thing coming. Maybe we can work something out. I know the ball is tomorrow evening. Maybe we can go together? Show the world that the Jedi master hasn't completely lost his mind. You have priorities to the order, beyond some rash dalliance!"

Luke mused, Callista had always been this way…narrow minded, controlling, and pretty much obsessed with the teachings of the former Jedi.

Callista kept talking, "How do you think I felt Luke? Seeing pictures of you two grinding together in a club, her feeding you in some dive diner? The two of you laughing and smiling? You think that was easy for me to see?"

He looked at her again, "You think it was easy for me to see you walking out of OUR apartment with your things in hand? Were you even going to do me the courtesy of telling me?"

Callista reached for his hand, and he almost pulled it away…almost.

"Dearest, I didn't want to hurt you. But you HAVE to understand my point. I lived with blissfully with the force until the eye of Palpatine. Then it was wrenched from me, and all I could do was touch the dark side. I don't want to be that. But being on Yavin with you and all those force adepts was too much."

Luke shook his head, "We could have gone anywhere, the praxeum, the Jedi, they could have taken care of themselves."

Callista jumped, "You can't be serious! Luke you're the Jedi master!"

He leapt up, throwing a few credits down on the table "Yeah, well I'm also a man Callista. Just a human man, and I think sometimes you forget that."

She growled, "I'll bet Mara Jade doesn't let you forget that...the holos speak for themselves! You deserve better than that Luke. And the order certainly does!"

He rose quickly walked out of the tap caf before he lashed out completely and left her sitting there, her own mug cold in her hands.

* * *

Leia sighed, "Okay, show me the black one again."

Mara snapped, "Leia, I've tried the black one on three times. It's either this one or the black one."

Leia thought aloud, "Well, you have to make a fabulous entrance and I want all eyes on you. So probably the one you have on, it is certainly beautiful and quite striking. Well, there is one way to find out. Han? Could you come in here please?"

She heard her husband pulling himself up off of the sofa, "Yeah what is it?" He walked into the room and exclaimed "_**WOW!**_ – yeah…okay…not looking. Looking somewhere else entirely…married man...married man."

Leia smiled, "Thank you sweetheart."

Han stared at the ceiling, "Of course. I wasn't looking you know."

Leia nodded, "I know, thank you. That was all I needed. Well Mara we have our answer. Now you have to tell me what you are prepared to do."

Mara went back behind Leia's dressing curtain and said, "I didn't realize how much he meant to me til she came back into the holo. I'm not losing him to her again."

Leia asked her interest piqued, "Again?"

Mara replied bitterly, "Yeah again. I was stupid enough to lose him once to her, it's not gonna happen again. I don't care what I have to do. I don't even care if he doesn't end up with me he sure as kessel isn't gonna end up with her."

Leia nodded, "Good then we have an accord. What are you going to do if they show up together."

Mara poked her head out and smiled, "I already have a plan for that."

Leia's eyes lit up, "Yes? What would that be?"

Mara chuckled, "I'll kill her...easy enough."

* * *

**That next day….**

Han pushed his brother in law, "You're gonna get me killed if you don't come to this ball Luke."

He sighed, "Han! Callista wants me to go with her and I don't even know where Mara is! I've looked everywhere for her! I can't sense her, her shields are up too tight. Her ship is still here, that's all I know. I've looked at her old apartment, some of Karrde's old places I have no clue where to look next! I have to find her!"

Han offered, "If I tell you where she is, and tell you that she's coming to the ball will you go?"

Luke leapt up, "Where is she?!"

Han shrugged, "She's at my place with Leia."

Luke was aghast, "_What_!? I've been going out of my mind and you knew it! You knew where she was all along! How could you do this to me?"

Han replied, "Kid, I think you needed it. How have you felt knowing Mara was gone?"

Luke replied without thinking, "Horrible! I wanted her back! I NEEDED her back!"

Han nodded, "I rest my case. You went LOOKING for her, say…you _didn't_ go looking for Callista when she walked out on you did you?"

Luke swallowed, "No I didn't. When she left I was so angry. When Mara walked away from me after I treated her so badly, all I wanted to do was chase her down but I was terrified she'd reject me. So I was a complete idiot and rejected her first."

Han plopped down next to his brother in law, "Okay, sabaac cards on the table? It was me who told Karrde to tell Mara to come to Yavin. I gotta be honest with you Luke, this thing between you two isn't new. It's always been there you just never noticed it before because you were too busy being a legendary war hero, Jedi master galaxy savior. When you simmered down, and just paid attention to what LUKE wanted it turned out to be Mara Jade."

Luke sighed, "You're right. I need to be honest with myself, I want her…I didn't realize how much until I thought I'd lost her."

Han asked, "And Callista?"

Luke shook his head slowly, "I don't know."

Han looked at his wrist chrono, "Well good news. You've got three hours to shower, dress, and figure that out before you come to the ball."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

"Mara! Hold still please!"

Mara had yawned yet again, "Sorry Leia. I had horrible nightmares all night that kept me awake. Mostly Luke rejecting me in all shapes and sizes and going off with that…body snatching hard drive."

Leia said reassuringly, "That won't happy. I know that my brother loves you as much as you love him."

Mara sighed helplessly, "Oh force Leia, I wish I had as much confidence as you do."

Leia scoffed and turned her around on her vanity stool, "Now listen here Mara Jade. You are a beautiful woman whom any man would be proud to have on his arm. Not only this but you are very intelligent, and bright, _not only this_ but you are Luke's equal and his most trusted friend. Tonight will be the beginning of your life I promise, I can feel it."

Mara kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't get another "mom" lecture from Leia, who was only a year or so older than her! She wished SHE felt it...

She hated feeling this helpless, this is why she never wanted to fall in love…it was giving too much of yourself up to be hurt. It was laying your whole soul out to someone else and saying to them 'okay don't destroy me' and having to trust them with everything. She didn't think she could do that...but this was Luke. Wasn't he worth the risk?

'Yes' she told herself, she would have to show him what was in her heart. She knew it was the only thing that would get his attention now. The time for revealing gowns, and passionate gestures were over. It would take subtlety to win Luke's heart...which was something she would have to learn quickly.

* * *

After two hours, Leia touched Mara's shoulder "Okay, you can go get dressed now. I'm going to get ready, and I'll meet you in the living room all right? Until then Mara, think positively okay?"

Mara nodded, "I'll try. That's never really been my strong suit but I have to try."

Leia smiled, "And what do you think Luke would say to that?"

Mara chuckled, "He'd probably say...ouch Mara stop punching me for repeating over and over the backwards platitudes of my former master!"

Leia laughed and said, "Oh force help us all."

* * *

Han escorted both of the ravishing women to the ball, Leia who was dressed in a flowing but flattering lavender gown took Mara to a secluded room and said, "You must come out after Luke and Callista are here. Arrive 'fashionably late' and make a grand entrance. You'll be able to sense him right?"

Mara nodded, her nerves getting to her. But this was for Luke, if nothing else she had to save him from a long unhappy life with the body snatching brain tick. She wanted only the Jedi master, Mara wanted the man who happened to be a Jedi master. She prayed to the force that her good intentions would make all the difference.

"Leia are you really sure about this? I mean it's a little bit theatrical don't you think? Is Callista even coming to this thing?"

Leia waved her hand dismissively, "She'll be here, you can count on that! Callista is nothing if not extremely ambitious and determined. But never mind that, all you need to do is make an impression. A lasting one...okay? Don't worry you'll be fine as soon as he sees you."

Mara sighed as Leia ducked out of the room, leaving her alone with her blaring thoughts. What if she descended that staircase to see Luke wrapped in the arms of his ex? Smiling happily at her with the joy of being reunited? Her nerves wound into a tight bundle and she forced herself to sit still and focus in on the force and be calm. Everything was riding on this and she knew it.

Her fragile, newly discovered heart hung in the balance.

* * *

Luke tugged on the high embroidered collar of his dress suit. Black of course, but a much finer cut than his normal "everydays"

He exited his speeder, and made his way into the hall quickly, wanting more than anything to get this night over with. While in the grand foyer of the former Imperial Palace he heard his name being called, "Luke!"

He turned and frowned as he saw Callista moving her way quickly towards him. She was dressed in an austere navy blue long sleeved gown, her malt colored hair swept up into a fashionable simple chignon. She looked very dignified.

But none of this changed the fact that he had not agreed to attend this function with her, and if Han was right and Mara was set to attend this could make things even more complicated than they already were. One thing was clear to him however, she had been waiting for him...

He greeted her formally trying to escape, "Callista. I hope you're having a pleasant night."

He turned to walk away from her and down the stairs into the ballroom but she caught him by the arm arresting his momentum to escape, "Luke, please don't walk away. I've been thinking all day about what you said. I was wrong to leave you the way I did I know that now and I am so sorry."

Although she had been sincere, her words did not have the affect she wanted as Luke replied casually, "I understand your position. I don't know what I would do if I lost my abilities in the force and then lived around those who still had them, or even some that took them for granted."

She took his arm, and he begrudgingly escorted her down the stairs releasing her as soon as they hit the last step and made his way right to Leia.

"Where is she?" he asked

Leia smiled diplomatically, "Hello Luke, fine thank you. You look very nice to. Now who are you looking for dear?"

Luke sighed, "You know very well who!"

Callista came up behind Luke and he stiffened again. He was never going to be able to repair ANYTHING with Mara while Callista was around! More than anything he just wanted to tell her to get lost! She'd broken his heart, and Mara had repaired it. Why did she feel the need to stick around and kriff up his life further!?

Leia picked up on his frustration and took charge stating coldly, "Callista. I didn't think I would be seeing you again."

Callista picked up on Leia's less than civil tone, "Leia. It was a very grave mistake I made, one I hope Luke can forgive me for. Of course he too has made mistakes."

Luke turned to look at her shocked at her gall, "Not that I think it is at all appropriate here and now but what to what 'mistakes' are you referring?"

Callista smiled calculatingly, "Come now Luke, you must now see that any involvement you may have had with Mara was ill-timed, foolish and probably no more than longing for physical relations."

Leia gasped, Han's eyes went wide at the audacity of the woman.

Luke was frozen, he couldn't believe her! Fury ripped through him as she cheapened everything that he had felt and experienced with Mara in one fell swoop. He could not have fathomed how he felt so strongly for someone who didn't know him at all!

He shook his head at her saying nothing, her flagrant disregard for him leaving him disgusted with her, and turned back to his sister and brother in law, "Please, just tell me where she is."

Han smiled brightly, "She's there." He pointed at the top of the staircase.

Luke turned and his heart clenched, every cell in his body sang when he laid his eyes on her.

She stood at the top of the staircase until she met his eyes, his perfect crystal blue eyes that she could get lost in.

She began her descent, not willing to break eye contact with the only person in the entire ballroom…entire planet…entire universe she wanted to see.

The front of her long ruby hair was swept back and pinned, falling in soft waves set off by her long glittering earrings.

Her dress moved like water against her lithe form. It was a floor length vine silk emerald green which matched her gleaming eyes. Luke had never seen anything like it before, and probably never would again. The neckline plunged deeply, and was held with two thin straps, which went over Mara's shoulders and plunged far down to her lower back leaving it quite exposed. The train trailed behind her magnificently, as she made her way towards him never once breaking her gaze with him.

He was in complete awe of her in that moment, of her perfect grace and beauty. She was completely striking to anyone who saw her.

He moved toward her wordlessly, and she smiled. He loved her smile…

Love…

It was as if they were both under a spell, the room and everyone else grew hazy as they drew closer to one another blind to anything else.

The room had fallen quite silent as though under a bewitching spell themselves watching in awe as the romantic interlude unfolded.

Luke said to her quietly as he finally stood before her, "Mara... you look so beautiful."

She responded softly, "Thank you. You look very nice too. Luke, I am sorry for running away that night. I shouldn't have."

Luke swallowed, realizing maybe for the first time how gut wrenching that moment had been.

"I should have chased after you. I wanted to but…I couldn't, not at the time." he insisted

She nodded and agreed warmly, "I know. I understand. That's why I am here now. "

Just then everyone else in the ballroom seemed to vanish it was only them.

He put his hand out to her, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled recalling their last dance together and took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

The music was a sweeping romantic melody, he took the hand he held and placed it against his chest, while wrapping his other arm around her placing it on the soft skin of her back.

They moved together with great fluidity, never breaking eye contact. Mara had usually avoided dances like this, being so close to one another, the intimacy was laid bare. But this was Luke, she wanted to be close to him. It felt so right, like nothing had ever felt before. Being close to him made her soul sing. Could he finally see a future without Callista, and by chance a future with her?

He couldn't believe this moment, it was like a dream. He was holding her in his arms, he could feel her body moving against his, he could smell the flowery fragrance of her skin and hair. He knew that he wanted more in that moment, he reached out to her in the force, opened up to her completely…baring all of his hurt and frustrations, his insecurities and his confidences. His memories, growing up in complete repression on Tatooine, meeting Obi Wan, meeting Han and Chewbacca, rescuing Leia, his life…his whole life laid out for her to see. Every success, every failure, his fears and his feelings...

She stared at him with new found respect, and gave a infinitesimal nod, and she let down all of the barriers she had spent years building, to protect herself. In lowering them she was paying him the utmost compliment, her trust.

He could feel her pain, her doubts, and her insecurities. Then something else, he felt her deep affection for him. He saw himself how she saw him. Strong, brave, true and good right down to his core. He felt the love that she had begun to feel for him, it was beautiful.

Her force signature was like a cool drink of water on a scorching day. He didn't know how he hadn't recognized it before. It was completely intoxicating, and left them both nearly staggering from the impact. He had never connected with another force user on this level before. Neither of them had. Both of them drank it in, wondering how they had every lived without it before and knowing full well that there was no going back.

* * *

Leia watched her brother happily, and then turned to his former lover and said, "Callista, it looks to me like it might be a bit more than physical desires."

Callista shook her head clearly extremely flustered, "He's the Jedi master…she was the Emperor's hand! Then she was a smuggler! What will people say!? He has more to think about that himself! Leia; you must make him see reason. He will regret it if he continues to be seen with her."

Leia shrugged shaking her head, "I don't think Luke cares one bit about what people will say. After all, the Princess of Alderaan married a no good smuggling swindler. It's a new world Callista, Luke is creating a new order not reestablishing the old, and he is not JUST the Jedi master he is much more than that and Mara sees it. He's put the good of the galaxy and the order before himself too often, I find it refreshing that he is doing something for himself."

Callista looked at her as though she had lost her mind completely! She insisted, her tone growing more and more shrill as Luke and Mara grew even closer, "Something for himself? Leia! He has a calling! That should supersede ANY urges he may have."

Han asked, "What makes you think you can 'fit' into his life with his 'calling' when you can't bear to be around any Jedi?"

Callista froze…well _that_ she hadn't really thought of…

She remembered the moment so well…seeing those images of Luke and Mara, jealousy boiling through her veins.

Leia asked candidly, "Do you love my brother?"

Callista looked out at Luke who was still dancing slowly with Mara, "I did. I _think_ I did. But do I now? I'm not sure, this is a new side to Luke one I haven't seen. When I was with him he wasn't rash, or spontaneous he was every bit the Jedi master."

Leia replied, "I'm sure he was. Because he knew that that's what you wanted. Can't you let him be happy?"

* * *

Luke whispered, "Can we get out of here? I want to talk to you alone."

Mara swallowed, "I do. But you have some things to wrap up here Luke. I won't go anywhere without talking to you first I promise."

Luke nodded, "Okay, I guess you're right. I'll umm…contact you later?"

Mara tentatively raised her hand up and placed it on his cheek affectionately, "I'll be at your apartment all right? I'll wait for you."

Her words spoke volumes to him as he felt their deep meaning...

He put his hand over hers relishing in the close contact with her, "Please. I'll try not to be too long. I'm surprised you're being so civil about the whole thing."

Mara smiled, "It's for you, not her. I would much rather remove her limbs as look at her but I know you farmboy and you're going to need to speak to her to move on."

She could feel his pride in her swell through the force, and he could feel her deep abiding affection. They both gasped and he said, "I never knew. I never knew anything could be like that."

Mara shook her head, "I didn't either. It scares me."

Luke nodded, "Me too. But I trust you."

She smiled, "I trust you too. Go, talk to her. I don't like it but you and I both know that you have to. I'll go stand with Leia and for a few moments and then I'll head back to your apartment."

Luke nodded, "All right. Let's just get this over with. Then we can finally be alone together."

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I'm looking forward to it. More than you know."

But he did know, he could feel her longing and her anxiety that he was about to have a one on one with Callista. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, 'Trust me, trust us."

Her sparkling green eyes locked with his, "Always."

* * *

They walked together over to where Han, Leia and Callista stood. Mara glared vibroblades at the woman who had broken Luke's heart but said nothing directly to her.

Luke cleared his throat, "Callista, I need to speak with you alone. Han, Leia, Mara please excuse us."

Together they walked up the stairs, Mara's eyes never leaving them, for the first time in her life she felt secure of the path she was on. Nothing would break her focus now, this was her future.

"Well?" Han asked nudging the master trader.

She blushed furiously, "Well, he's gonna talk to her and try to get some closure, he needs that. But you should know that if she hurts him in ANY way I'm going to kill her but in the meantime I am going back to his apartment to wait for him. Then he and I are going to have a long overdue conversation."

Han nodded, "About your massively repressed sexual frustrations towards one another?"

Leia gasped embarrassment for her blurting spouse apparent, "Han!"

Mara shook her head at him, "Now I know why Leia refused to let me come to this thing armed. Huh…didn't think it would be you though Solo. Leia, thank you for everything I'm going to stop by your place and pick up my things."

Leia shook her head at her husband, 'Sorry about him Mara, he's just a simple nerf! Are you certain that's wise, you might still need a place to stay tonight."

Mara smiled wryly, "No, I don't think I will. Thank you both again for understanding."

She turned and walked away, but not before Han could yell "Go easy on him Mara, chafing from over use is no easy thing to live with for a man."

Leia grimaced and jabbed him sharply with her elbow in his stomach.

"Well it's not!" he insisted.

* * *

Mara made her way back up the staircase, her heart full of confidence that Luke would come to her soon. Mara Jade had always been a confident woman but never when it came to her heart, but now...everything was different. Her heart spoke and she listened, it had taken all of her strength to silence everything else but she'd done it.

Tonight...everything would change between them. And she couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

"Where are we going Luke?" the annoyance not hidden in her voice

He replied, "The roof, we won't be interrupted there."

Callista sighed, "Interrupted in what?"

Luke responded tersely, "_Talking_. We are due. You owe me some answers and you know it."

Callista couldn't argue with that, sometimes she looked at Luke and saw the consummate Jedi master, but in the last day whenever she saw him she saw a very hurt young man, much younger than herself…

They reached the roof, Luke walked over to the edge and gripped the small retaining wall as if trying to keep control of himself. He was furious, he wanted this over with so he could go to Mara but he needed answers. He couldn't make any relationship with Mara work if he didn't figure out where he failed with Callista.

"How could you have left me like that? Did I mean absolutely NOTHING to you?" he asked venomously

She sighed, "You wouldn't understand. I was deeply troubled, I still am by the fact that I cannot use the force Luke. It wasn't you, you must know that."

He shook his head, "It wasn't me..." he muttered bitterly, "Never was, was it? I would have done anything for you! Left Yavin, the Jedi and abandoned everything if that's what you had wanted!"

She took in a long shuddering breath, "I wouldn't have let you. I know all that you have sacrificed for that academy, and all the pains it took you to even achieve your Jedi title. It wasn't like that when I was training. Everything is different now...harder... and I have to accept that. _I_ am different, and I have to find a way to live with myself."

Luke asked stoically, "Can you?"

She sighed staring out at the streaming strands of speeder traffic, "Cray gave me another chance at life, at her own expense. I owe it to her to try. Luke…is there really something going on between you and Mara?"

Luke answered honestly, "Yes, I don't know what it is but I want to find out. I am deeply drawn to her in ways that I cannot even describe. She's opened my eyes to a whole other life I never thought I could have."

Callista winced, "Luke you're being nonsensical. If you truly are in a relationship with her then you're not the man I thought you were. How little our love must have meant to you for you to move on so quickly!"

Luke spun, "You lecturing me about moving on? How little our love must have meant to you for you to LEAVE me! Mara is honest and good and I never have to second guess myself with her. She sees me for exactly what I am, and I see her."

Callista asked her anger growing, "Do you? Do you see an ex imperial assassin, who would just assume kill first and ask questions later. Can you honestly love such a creature? She wanted to murder YOU Luke! For years! Honestly, look at yourself! Fawning over someone who wanted you dead, have you lost your mind!?"

Luke turned away and grasped the wall again, "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know her so don't presume that you do. Mara may be many things, but she is not a killer. She was made and used cruelly by a malevolent man for eighteen years. Mara is rash, she can be volatile, taciturn and challenging and I adore that in her. She's many many wonderful things that you could never see. I see them. She's honest, true and giving. And..." he turned to glare at his former lover, "She isn't a quitter...Mara never gives up."

Callista sighed heavily wanting this tense conversation to come to a close, "I am very sorry Luke. I treated you very shabbily and for that I do feel great regret. It was wrong of my to leave the way I did."

Luke asked, "Is this goodbye?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"At least you're saying it this time."

She cringed, "Someday you will thank me for allowing you to move on with your life."

Luke took a deep breath calling on all the calm he could muster, "_I_ am the one who is allowing me to move on with my life, but Mara has helped me tremendously. I don't think I could have gotten over you in a very long time without her help. I wish you happiness."

Callista asked, "Do you really?"

Luke replied coldly, "Isn't that the right thing to do? I don't want to curse you, but we are through. What more can we do but wish each other well and part as best as we can considering the circumstances."

"I do want you to be happy Luke. The force wants you to be happy, one doesn't have to feel it to know that. Just be cautious..."

With those words she turned and walked out of his life again...maybe this time forever.

He stood on the roof thinking for a long time.

Callista had been his entire world for a year, he had tried to emulate everything he thought she wanted. In the end, it hadn't been _his_ failure that the relationship had ended rather, her own pain and insecurity. He felt as though a great burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

His charade, not the simple one he and Mara had concocted…the one he had been performing for a year for Callista…was over. He could finally be Luke Skywalker, and he could be with someone that appreciated him for just that.

* * *

Callista descended the staircase...she still couldn't wrap her mind around Luke and Mara being a couple, she clung to the fact that Luke was just answering his baser urges.

But one thing was perfectly clear...if he did move on it certainly wouldn't be with her. She had hurt him too badly for them to ever go back and she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

However, that didn't change the fact that Mara didn't deserve Luke...and she needed to know that.

Mara had slithered in and pulled Luke tightly into her grasp while he was still grieving over his lost love. What kind of woman takes advantage of a man in pain? A woman of the lowest order, one who didn't deserve the Jedi master!

'And' Callista thought 'She's going to hear about it...if it's the last thing I do.'

* * *

Mara was amazed that she could still feel him. She could feel his anxiety, his anger, finally his acceptance and relief.

She sat in his apartment, still wearing her vinesilk gown. She stood and paced, it had only been about thirty minutes but she was still nervous.

She began to panic…_relief_? Wasn't he telling Callista to kriff off? Why would he be relieved about that?!

Maybe he had taken her back, maybe she had weaseled her way back into his arms! They were probably together right now laughing at her!

"_Callista I was such a fool for thinking Mara could even hold a candle to you."_

"_Oh Luke, I forgive you! She's the fool, thinking of such a juvenile game and assuming it would work! Ha!"_

Mara was suddenly furious! She could feel the metallic taste of durasteel in her mouth.

"She's like the plague…" Mara muttered to herself, "Wish I could crash her anti-virus mainframe." She chuckled at her own joke…then grew angry again.

She heard the door begin to open and his presence shone brightly, she took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable rejection.

Luke looked at her his eyes starry, "You think I'm going to reject you?"

She just stared at him, Mara wasn't used to being vulnerable with anyone or anything. But…she reminded herself, 'this isn't just anyone…this is Luke and he knows you better than anyone in the galaxy.'

He nodded, "You're right I do know you. Mara, you don't have to worry about me hurting you ever."

She whispered, "Callista?"

He replied easily, "She apologized, wished me well and she's out of here for good."

Mara looked at him unconvinced, "Really? That's _all_ she said?"

Luke smiled, "Well no. But the it was the crux of what she meant. She's gone."

Mara nearly sagged with relief, Luke asked, "Is that what you're so tense about? You think that I would take her back after all she put me through? Callista left me for who I am, and that isn't going to change. We reached an impasse and we both knew it. She couldn't live with me as a Jedi, and I couldn't stop being one even if I tried. You cannot seriously believe that I would take her back after all of that!"

Mara bit her lip nervously, uncomfortable with all the bare emotions radiating out of her, "So…you're free then?"

Luke's eyes smoldered into hers, "I wouldn't exactly say that."

Mara shook her head, "We were such idiots Luke. Me more than anyone, I came up with this harebrained plan…and I still can't believe you went along with it!"

He replied with classic Jedi master confidence, "The end results would have been the same. It might have taken me longer to get over her and see what was right in front of me but eventually I would have. I would have found my way."

Mara swallowed and replied sincerely, "I know that. You were never one to lose your way anyhow. Can I be completely honest with you?"

She sat down on the sofa and he came to sit beside her.

"I was terrified when I saw you on Yavin. You were so devastated, and fill of self-hatred. You were blaming yourself for her actions. I panicked Luke! I came up with this plan on the spot. Mostly it was to distract you. I never really believed that you would agree to it but you did, which spoke volumes about your state of mind at that time. So I had to follow through on my bluff."

He nodded, "I was in a very bad place Mara. If it hadn't of been for you it would have been a lot worse. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Luke took her hands in his own, "You've been honest with me, now I need to be honest with you. I know you aren't completely comfortable with emotions but I need you to hear me out."

She nodded remaining silent and he began, "From that first kiss on Yavin outside of your quarters, even though I knew that it was just for show at the time. I felt something, more than just a physical reaction which I had as well to my shame then. I felt a deep stirring in the force, more than anything I had ever felt before. Suddenly instead of merely inhabiting me, the force itself was alive inside of my soul and with a will of its own! It urged me time and again to go back to your rooms and tell you everything I was feeling but I couldn't...when Callista left she destroyed me and I was too wounded to even think about giving anyone my heart, ever again. It's hard enough for me to try right this moment."

Mara squeezed his hands and he continued, "Then we came here, and things between us changed for the better! You were there for me and you have always been so vibrant and exciting but you were also kind, funny and so gentle with me. I had never seen that side of you, it drew me in even further, you were opening up to me in the most wonderful of ways, I could finally see the whole woman that you are not just what you wanted me to see. You healed my heart Mara, and now I'm giving it to you. I should have said this long ago…I love you."

Mara gave a small involuntary felt the rush of his feelings through their bond, it was almost as wonderful as being wrapped tightly into his arms...almost.

He asked, "While we are on this honesty kick I have a question for you, why did you stay away from me for a whole year? I thought at the very least we were friends, but you ignored me at every turn. Why?"

Mara rose suddenly and took a few steps forward putting her back to him as she willed the tears away from her eyes. He loved her! Luke Skywalker loved Mara Jade! It was an impossibility! She could never deserve him, ever. But…she would spend her whole life trying.

She blurted out, her voice cracking with emotion "I…I couldn't be around you, not while you were with her. I didn't realize it then and I am sorry that I avoided you, but I was jealous. I was so jealous that someone else could be so close to you. I was a fool Luke; I should have realized what I was feeling and fought for you. I'm so ashamed that I didn't!"

Luke's heart was racing as he asked with no small amount of fear in his newly mended heart, "What are you feeling?"

She turned back to him, finally bearing her heart and soul to this man who deserved every ounce of it, "It was always there, this familiar wonderful feeling whenever I was with you. I never acknowledged it, I never wanted to admit that you were always my weakness. I didn't believe in weaknesses. When Karrde told me that she had run out on you, I was aghast that someone could leave you! How could anyone walk out on Luke Skywalker!? He told me that you were having a rough time with it, and the thought of you being in pain was too much to bear! I knew that I had to go to you, right then and there. There was never any other path for me…it was only you, anything I did or said I knew in my heart that I would be with you. It was always there...but I never saw it. When we came here and we spent so much time together, I knew in my soul that I could trust you. I opened up to you and began to let my feelings show…then….then" she paused to reclaim control on her emotions...

"You questioned what we were feeling, you made me wonder if I really WAS a rebound. That hurt me so much, just because there was never any question for me. It was always you, and the fact that you didn't feel the same way was completely gut wrenching. I'm sorry for running, that was inexcusable. I should have heard you out, looking back on it you were probably so confused…"

Luke interrupted, "I was! I was so conflicted, how could I be feeling these things so for you so short a time after Callista! I didn't want to think that I was merely using you to get over her because that wouldn't be fair, I didn't want to be that kind of person. I shouldn't have said anything; it was stupid to say that. I knew in my heart what I was feeling for you but my head was telling me that it wasn't logical."

He shook his head and continued, "I'm so sorry Mara. I wasn't questioning what we felt…I was questioning my heart and I shouldn't have. I hurt you in the process with my stupidity! When I saw you walk away from me that night it was like my soul had been crushed, only to recover when I saw you descend those stairs tonight. Then I knew that nothing could have felt truer, or more vibrant than the love I have for you. I am so sorry, I was an idiot for ever thinking otherwise…for ever thinking anyone could fill your place in my heart."

She sat next to him again, taking his hands in hers this time "No! You don't have to apologize Luke. I was just as foolish as you were for not seeing what was right I front of my face. I was too insecure, thinking that you could never feel anything like that for me, that my feelings for you were all one-sided."

He shook his head and insisted, "They weren't."

She stared into his crystal blue eyes and gave a shaky sigh, "You asked me how I felt? It's not easy for me Luke…you know that. Just like I knew that if there is anyone in this galaxy I can bear my heart and soul with, it's you. You're the only one. I'm in love with you Luke, on some crazy level I think I always have been."

He took her into his arms then, almost as if he didn't have a choice, if he'd tried to wait another minute without holding her he probably would have collapsed from the effort. Their force senses wrapped tightly around the others as effortlessly as they did. With one hand at her back pressing her tightly against him and the other wound in her soft magnificent hair, he realized he didn't know how he could have called what he felt for Callista love. THIS was love, what he felt for her was a pale shadow of what he now felt for Mara.

It washed over him like a flood, he never wanted her to leave his side again.

She let out a shuddering sigh of relief against him; _this_ was how love was supposed to feel. Wonderful, terrifying, all encompassing, perfect, true, honest, open…she felt those things and knew that she didn't need to say them. That Luke would be able to feel them all, and she would trust him with it."

"Oh!" he exclaimed pulling back and not liking how bereft his arms felt without her in them"By the way…this dress is amazing."

She smiled brilliantly, "You like it?"

He took it in completely again and responded touching her face, "Very much. It matches your eyes, you have beautiful eyes Mara I should have told you sooner."

She teased, "I probably would have punched you. I wasn't ready for that yet."

Luke asked hopefully bringing her tightly into his arms again, "But you are now?"

She nodded and said with releif, "Yes." she held him close, "It took me almost losing you to realize it, but I am most definitely ready now."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note ~ There is a slightly more racy scene in this chapter, nothing intensely graphic more like curtains blowing in the wind sort of thing but I felt that I owed them more than an **abrupt **fade to black_ ::cough:: Breaking Dawn ::cough::_ You've been warned. **  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Their eyes riveted on one another's, both of them relishing in the closeness. This time there was no hesitation, no second thoughts or worries. There wasn't more feeling on one side or the other, both were completely enraptured in the other.

"I never thought I could get this close to you." He confessed softly, "I didn't think you would allow it."

Mara blushed, "I probably wouldn't have. It was certainly a shock when I realized how I felt for you. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner and fight for you."

Luke shook his head running his hands up and down her arms, "No stop, no more apologies. It had to happen this way. I had to realize how amazing you are, it will only make me more grateful for you if I can compare our experience to those I have had in the past. I'm never going to be stupid enough to let you walk away from me again."

She rose her eyebrows, "_Let_ me? Farmboy…no one LETS me do anything. I just do it."

Luke laughed, "Right, well what I meant was I'll never give you cause. Even if that means _letting_ you win every argument and sparring match."

Mara gasped, "Farmboy! Oh that's it you're in for it now!"

She leapt at him, deftly grabbing at his sides which she was well aware were his ticklish spots. He returned the favor, they both fell laughing raucously to the floor.

They laughed, and realized that Luke had somehow moved completely on top of her. Suddenly they both sobered. The moment between them suddenly blissfully clear. Luke lowered his head, and kissed her.

It was a deep sensual kiss, which spoke to both of their souls. It assured them that this was completely right and where they both belonged. The force bond between them surged and hungered for more.

Mara wrapped her arms around him, and deepened the kiss angling her hips to press licentiously into his own.

He moaned softly into her mouth, as one of his hands found the hem of her shirt and lifted it to rest his hand on her flat stomach, and slowly worked its way upward.

She was breathless with anticipation; she worked her hands underneath his tunic feeling the taut muscles underneath his soft skin. She could hear Luke's breath coming in rapid succession, she could feel his excitement and she felt thrilled that she was the cause for it!

She pushed his shirt up over his shoulders and off of his head running her lips along the hard-line of his jaw as she does so. He moves his hands over her ribcage and continues their northward progression as she kisses his neck feverishly. Both of their hearts racing, thundering loudly.

Before she realized it both had shed all of their clothing, still lying on his living room floor.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" he asked in a husky whisper

She shook her head, her emerald eyes sparkling, "No, not this time."

His hands moved all of her body as he moved over her gently, taking her into his arms tightly.

'Are you all right?' he asked directly into her mind

"Yes!" she yelled, he was driving her crazy with desire! Couldn't he feel that she was already on fire?

Then he was there…pressing…completing…moving, grasping.

She was lost, lost in a torrent of desire and love. They both were…the feelings projecting out of them were like nothing the other had ever felt, or even heard of! It was pure and all-consuming elation, fervor, brilliant blinding passion, open intensity. Nothing could ever compare to this…true intimacy could only be achieved through complete openness and that is what they were experiencing - the essence of the other.

"I love you." She gasped into his neck, "Force, I love you too." He whispers back barely able to catch his breath enough to say it.

The entire planet of Coruscant could have come crashing down around them but neither one of them would have noticed…

* * *

_The next morning…_

Mara was propped up on an elbow watching her farmboy sleep peacefully. Finally he spoke groggily, "Why are you just staring at me?"

She smiled, "Can't help it, you're so cute when you sleep."

He opened his eyes, groaning into a stretch "That's the only time I'm cute?"

She shook her head, "No, but you look so peaceful." she added with an evil grin, "and satisfied."

He chuckled, "That I am."

He turned to face her, "Not that I want to drown us in serious conversation this early but we didn't really get a chance to talk much last night...about the future. I don't want to be a hindrance in your life Mara. I still have to spend at least a few more years at the academy if I'm being realistic. We both have obligations right now so we can just take this slow…if you want."

She attacked the exposed skin on his neck with her lips and growled, "We have taken things slow for years! I'm done with it; where ever you are Luke Skywalker then that's where I'm gonna be, you got it? I'm not ever going to be without you again. It made us both miserable."

Luke put his hands on the side of her face, "You'll come to Yavin with me?"

Mara looked at his hopeful eyes and smiled, "Yes, I'll come to Yavin with you. It's time and we both know it, I can finish up my training and help you then we can go from there."

Luke asked skeptically, "What about Karrde Mara? You have a career with him."

Mara nodded, "I know. But I have a future with you. I'll still see him I'm sure, and I doubt he'll let me get away scot free! I still owe him a lot of favors."

Luke's eyes watered with happiness and he repeated, "You're willing to train to be a Jedi? You're going to come to Yavin with me?"

She laughed, "I said I would! When have you ever known me to go back on my word? Luke, I think I was already meant to be a Jedi, I just needed to get there first. You helped me see that there is more to the Jedi than just doctrines and principles. I could be a Jedi and still...have a life, have my own future. You helped me see that, so I'm ready. I promise I won't run off again. "

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Don't worry about that because I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine that fanned the embers of her longing into a blazing inferno. She smiled and moved fluidly against him, igniting the fervor between them again.

'Nothing has ever felt this way' he mused as her lips found his own again and again.

She replied into his open mind, 'Or ever will again, this is for us alone.'

He held her tightly against him, finally...finally...she was his and he wasn't ever going to do anything to jeopardize that again.

* * *

Several hours later...

"Luke, will you stop! I have a message! My com has been beeping incessantly for the last hour! It could be an emergency! Luke honestly!"

It was the ninth attempt she had made to try and get out of his bed, and each time he pulled her back down, one time he actually closed the door with the force!

She looked at him and shook her head, "What would Master Yoda say?"

Luke scrunched up his face, "I don't want to think of him right now!"

"What if there's an invasion?"

Luke shrugged, "Can't we let someone else handle it for once?"

Mara laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with Luke Skywalker?"

Finally she bolted and grabbed her com, a perplexed look came across her face, "It's Leia. She wants to meet with me, in umm…15 minutes!"

Mara rushed into the fresher and lunged into the shower.

Luke yelled, "Why don't you call her back and tell her that you're busy."

Mara came out wrapped in a white towel, "Right! How about this, 'Leia, sorry I can't make it I'm too busy in bed with your brother.' How's that sound to you?"

Luke sighed, "Well, it sounded great to me."

Mara dried off quickly, "No, I want to stay on really good terms with your sister. I'm sure she's just curious about last night anyway. I'll keep the details to a minimum."

"I appreciate that, I'm sure she will too."

She dried her hair as quickly as she could and threw on a light blue sundress she'd purchased earlier in the week, and kissed Luke quickly as she grabbed her sandals and yelled, "Bye! Love you!" as she ran out of the door.

* * *

Luke laughed and picked up his own comlink, "Leia, Mara is on her way okay? Don't be shocked if she looks a bit flustered you caught her by surprise."

Leia was confused and asked, "On her way _where_? How did I catch her by surprise?"

Luke frowned, "Didn't you just leave her a message asking her to meet you?"

Leia responded, "No, I figured you two would want some alone time I was going to leave her a message later this afternoon. Luke what's going on?"

He felt a shudder of panic, and ran his hand through his hair grabbing the clothes which were hastily discarded last night alarm beginning to race through him, "I'm not sure! Mara got a message about 10 minutes ago from you asking her to come meet you!"

Leia asked, "Meet me where?"

Luke snapped, "I don't know! I didn't ask! Oh force…this could be a trap! She could be in danger! Leia, I have to go!"

"Luke be careful!" she warned

"I will, I'll keep you updated."

He ran out of his apartment…she couldn't be _that_ far ahead of him!

* * *

As Mara walked into the tap caf she felt her danger sense starting to alert her to something…she wished she'd worn something a little more practical than a light weight dress. Oh well, she looked down at it, you'll have to do in a pinch. I hope I don't have to make a big scene here.

She sat at a nearby table, trying to feel the entire room around her…trying to hone in on the one thing that didn't feel quite right…

"Mara Jade." Came the soft voice of a female patron.

Mara scowled and looked up at the woman who stood in front of her, Callista Ming.

* * *

_Stay tuned for the showdown... thanks for reviewing. Eradyne_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

Mara sighed shaking her head, "_Callista_."

Neither one of them cared to extend any kind of pleasantries…the both disliked one another intensely.

Mara took the first jab and asked with a haughty smirk, "Did you want something from me? Well…some_one_ perhaps?"

Callista took a deep breath in an attempt to stay calm and sat in front of her, Mara was surprised and amused by the gall of this woman, "I'm actually meeting Leia so you probably want to clear out."

"Leia isn't coming." Callista intoned

Mara narrowed her eyes fully grasping the situation, "Impersonating members of the New Republic government? I see, you're not just a body snatcher you're a voice snatcher as well. Can you do Darth Vader?"

Callista fumed, "I called you here -"

Mara snapped, "To waste my time!"

Callista yelled, "You slithered in like a kriffing crystal snake and won him, but that doesn't mean you can't still lose!"

The tap caf came to a silent stand still for several long moments before the busy people of Coruscant went on about their own lives.

Mara smirked, "That's pretty rich coming from you."

Callista nodded and spat, "I know that. Have you _really_ been with Luke this whole time?"

Mara let loose a brilliant smile, truly baiting the woman in front of her, "Wouldn't it just eat you alive if I was? He did move on pretty quickly didn't he? That must have stung! Why did you come back after all?"

Callista exhaled slowly, "I was here on Coruscant, when I heard reports that Luke was escorting a female companion around town. I looked on the holonet and there were many pictures of you and him together at various spots. Seeing the pictures, I realized what a horrible mistake I had made so I came to find him and win him back and to tell him what a horrible mistake _he_ was making."

Mara was on fire, her plan had been to take Luke away from her…this would not do at all. She felt fury rip through every fiber of her being. She tried to take a deep breath but all she achieved was a furious hiss.

"I know that you would love very much to kill me Mara Jade, part of me wants to let you."

Mara shook her head her tone grave, "No, I wouldn't love to kill you. I find you so incredibly pathetic at the moment I don't believe you worthy of the minimal effort it would take to dispatch you once and for all."

Callista rose her eyebrows, "You no longer consider me a threat?"

Mara leaned over the table snarling, "I _never_ did. What can you honestly have to say to me Callista? Hmm? Did you call me here to warn me? To tell me that you're not going to give up on Luke? Cause you'll have your work cut out for you if that's the case!"

Callista shook her head, "No, that's not why I asked you to meet me here."

Mara crossed her arms, "Then what? To offer me some advice, here's a news flash I don't want or need anything from you. But as it is a have a few things to say to you…"

Callista put her hands up in a futile attempt to calm the former assassin, "Mara listen –"

Mara interjected forcefully, "No you listen! You were stupid enough to give him up and do you have any idea what you did to him when you walked out on him like a coward? You had _completely_ destroyed him. Because of that, I could never listen to word out of your mouth! Not that I ever wanted to in the first place!"

Callista sat quietly and Mara continued her verbal lashing, "You know what I think Callista? I think you're despicable, you began a relationship with the Jedi master and broke it off when you realized that he was more than one of your saintly Jedi you revere so much. He's good, and strong and smart, he has desires and needs. Even though he carries around a bit of darkness within him, it's been his biggest learning tool, more so than any weakness has ever been. You couldn't take it that he was more than just the Jedi master that he was a man…a flawed, imperfect, beautiful, wonderful man. You just couldn't handle that!"

Callista stared down at the table for several long minutes while Mara glared vibroblades at her.

"You're right." She finally muttered

"I was a fool to even start things with him. When I learned that he was a Jedi master, I was completely awestruck, someone his age a Jedi master! He must have been truly extraordinary with the force to be appointed to such a position at such an age! Then my world came crashing down around me. There was no true Jedi order, just a few potentials running around the jungle trying to lift sticks and rocks with the force." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I didn't realize how young Luke truly was, he was so full of hopes and dreams…even those beyond the Jedi. I could never understand that, being a Jedi was the best part of my life, what could be beyond that? My jealousy began to eat at me, my resentment as well. _How dare he_? I longed so much for the force and it was denied me and here he was dreaming that there was more for his life than _merely_ that. When I would have given everything to have the force back! If I had still had my powers I would devote myself to it alone! So I left, I left before I did more damage to him. And though my motives may appear insufficient to you, I do not answer to you Mara Jade. I know that I hurt him, but don't you think that you two hurt _me_ as well? That Luke moved on from our relationship so quickly, as though I meant nothing to him. I came back here to talk some sense into him."

Mara took a deep breath, "So in your opinion being with me is senseless?"

Callista squared her shoulders, "In my opinion? Yes. You were the Emperor's Hand, an Imperial! He is the Jedi master, those two could never mix. You deep down you know as well as I do that you could never deserve him."

Mara scoffed, "And you did?! You're pathetic. I'm glad we hurt you, it's no more than _you_ deserve. You assume way too much about me. You have no kriffing idea about my past, and how far I've come."

She took a deep breath and added with confidence, "I'm going to take my place at Luke's side, not only as a Jedi but as his partner. It was always _my_ place; all your insignificant relationship did was prove that."

Mara felt a familiar force sense brush up against hers..._'don't interrupt me now farmboy...' _she plead silently.

Callista was now just as furious as Mara, she rose from her seat and Mara stood as well her adrenaline pumping, "You want to do this? Have you thought this through? Given your misconceived notions about my past I wouldn't think you were that stupid. You wouldn't stand a chance, you know that. You could never beat me in a fight and you certainly couldn't ever win Luke away from me."

* * *

Luke, who had been standing nearby for several minutes finally broke it up.

He approached the two enraged women and touched Mara's arm to restrain her before it escalated...

"Mara, stop."

She had felt his presence so this was no surprise to her, she just wished more than anything that he'd at least have let her get one swing off before stopping her.

Callista however was surprised to see her former lover, "Luke! How did you know we were here?"

Luke took Mara's hand, his eyes meeting hers "I could sense her, so clearly. I could never be so far that I couldn't feel her. She led me right here. By the way Callista," he spoke directly to her this time, "I commed Leia when I got here and she wanted me to pass on a message to you. If you ever attempt to impersonate her or any other member of the New Republic government she will have you arrested."

Callista balked, "Luke it was harmless."

He nodded, "Yes, a harmless prank, yet crime none the less. One that is beneath you. I thought you were leaving the planet."

Callista stared at Mara, "I had to talk to her first. She had to know that she didn't deserve you."

His flinched blue eyes hardened to flint-like ice, "What business is that of yours? Mara is a perfect match for me in every way. She is the most wonderful person in my life, and for the first time I can honestly say that I see a future with someone, one we _both_ can relish. You cannot seriously think that you can have an opinion on my life any further?"

Callista sighed, "Luke honestly..."

He replied, "Ah, all right. I recognize that you have very strong opinions of Mara and I. You are of course, entitled to them. But why you think we have to listen to them I have no idea. We are above such things. You should be as well."

Mara recognized the calm serenity, yet firm hand of the Jedi master when she heard it, Luke knew it was the only thing Callista would respond to. Sure enough, Callista bowed her head in what looked to Mara as shame.

Luke replied, "You have done enough, you know we are finished and you can have nothing further to say. I think it's time for you to go now Callista. I wish you well."

Callista looked from Mara to Luke and without a work slipped out of the tap caf and out of their lives.

* * *

Mara wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, "Geez Luke did you have to 'wish her well' don't you think that was a little harsh?" she teased, "How long were you standing there before you let me sense you?"

Luke pulled her in tightly, "Long enough to hear _flawed, imperfect, beautiful, wonderful man."_

Mara rolled her eyes, "Oh kriff, like you needed to hear that part…"

Luke asked playfully, "Speaking of which, what imperfections do I have?"

Mara smiled ruefully, "I may need to make closer inspections. "

Luke replied with a smile, "By all means. Please do."

She snarled, "I can't believe I fell for her stupid little trick to get me here."

He nodded, "I don't think it was such a bad idea maybe you needed some closure with her too. Though I did almost have a heart seizure when I realized Leia hadn't contacted you."

"Yeah well it was almost curtains for her, if you hadn't stepped in I don't know what would have happened. I'd have let her get in one swing…I wasn't going to start it. But after that, all bets were off."

He laughed, "Which is exactly why I _did_ intervene. I could see that it was escalating beyond your control. I love you but you aren't exactly known for your self control. I think you needed to confront her to know that she was never the one for me. You are."

Mara kissed him softly, "As long as you know that."

* * *

**Back at the apartment….**

Luke ran his hand idly up and down Mara's back softly.

Mara moaned softly and asked, "What took us so long to get here?"

Luke replied, "I think we needed go through everything we did to get here. We couldn't have gotten together when we first met. We were both different people. Lessons learned, some very hard but learned all the same. I think we needed to learn them before we could find one another. Can I ask you something?"

Mara nodded silently

"Why did you come up with the plan to pose as a couple?"

Mara sighed she knew this question would come up soon, she turned her head to face her farmboy, "I know that it was stupid, but I really wanted to let her know that you weren't sitting around pining after her. Maybe as much for myself as her."

Luke asked, "What do you mean for yourself?"

"I didn't want to admit to myself that you loved her. I didn't want to see you deeply hurt over losing her. When we pretended, I pretended in my own mind that you never really loved her anyway that's why you agreed to the plan."

Luke kissed her head softly, "I love _you_. I honestly don't know if I loved her or not. What you and I have now seems so much more intensely real and purer than anything I ever felt for her. I know I was very infatuated with her but that's all that I'll admit to. I can see clearly now that she held me back and never had my best interests at heart."

Mara leaned over and kissed him softly but passionately, "I'll always have your best interests at heart."

Luke's stomach growled in response, "Not if you don't let me eat once in awhile you crazy woman"

She laughed and poked him in the side, "When do you want to head back to Yavin?"

Luke sighed, "Well, the designers I sent there should be done maybe next week…"

Mara interjected, "What designers?"

Luke looked strangely at her, "The ones you suggested after I sort of destroyed my quarters on Yavin."

Mara laughed, "I didn't know that you took me seriously?"

"You were right, I had Tionne make the arrangements for me."

Mara slipped her arms around his body, "Really? Is there room for me in these new quarters."

He smiled, "There's no other place I'd rather have you."

Mara kissed his neck and muttered, "Other than a few secluded places in the jungle…"

Luke laughed, "Lusty jungle encounters are in our future I suppose."

Mara growled moving over him, "Count on it."

* * *

"You know Han; I have to give you all the credit on this one."

He looked up at his wife, "Really?"

Leia nodded crossing her legs as they lounged next to one another, "Yes. You saw that Mara had feelings for Luke, and vice versa. I wonder why you didn't say anything sooner."

Han shrugged, "Luke was always running from one woman filled crisis to the next. If he was truly happy with Callista I don't think either one of us could have begrudged him that even if we didn't particularly care for her."

Leia sighed, "No, if he had ended up with her for good, we would have accepted her I suppose. But maybe not as fully as we would someone else."

"Like Mara?"

"She really surprised me Han. Underneath all the barriers and stubbornness she really has a very good heart. And _please_ don't tell her I said this but…she can be really sort of sweet."

Han laughed, 'Sweet? Mara Jade? All right if you say so."

She insisted, "She really can be! When she thought that she'd lost Luke to Callista, it was like the whole world was crumbling around her, she was so vulnerable. I guess I can consider it practice for the first time Jaina comes home with a broken heart."

Han's eyes turned to steel, "Then _some_ kid will be going home with broken legs."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Hey, you broke my heart a couple of times flyboy, don't forget that."

Han pulled her snugly into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't want Jaina dating some guy who was as stupid as I was."

Leia relaxed against him, "Well, we have a few years at least before we start to worry."

Han agreed, "Yeah like forty or so…"

Leia laughed, "You wish."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note ~ I got a bit carried away with the fluff in this one, but this is a fairly fluffy story anyway. Epilogue coming soon...enjoy.  
**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

"You know farmboy this place isn't bad at all!" She looked around impressed with the designer's eye.

Luke nodded, "It doesn't even look like the same place."

Mara looked at him, "That's okay right?"

Luke chuckled, "More than okay. Honestly, I hated the way Callista had decorated it. I like a more natural look. At least it's clean, It'll do...for now." he added cryptically

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, "For now?"

Luke asked changing the subject, "Do you need help unpacking your things?"

Mara shook her head making a mental note to revisit the subject later, "It's mostly clothes, a few holos, couple trinkets…nothing too serious."

Luke slid over, taking the bag from her grasp and dropping it on the floor wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close to him, "Clothes hmm? Any chance that little purple number is in there?"

Mara smiled, "Of course."

Luke lit up, "Can you put it on now?"

She laughed, "Good memories of that dress Luke?"

"When we were dancing, you don't even want to _know_ the thoughts that were going through my head!"

She bit her lower lip, "Hmm…maybe not know…but you could show me later?"

She moved against him and he growled, "Keep it up and I'll show you right now."

She backed away lifting her bag, "Not now farmboy, I've got the get these things hung up. Where is a good spot?"

Luke gestured to his bedroom, "Bedroom closet. There's two now."

She turned to stare at him, "How did you know that you would need two?"

Luke smiled, "Last minute addition."

"Good call."

She unzipped her bag and started placing her things on the bed, laughing as Luke rummaged through them.

"Where is it Mara?"

She shook her head laughing while trying to swat his hands away from her clothes, "Do you I need to put it on right this second?"

His eager eyes told her all she needed to know, "Luke! I'm unpacking, you have a meeting, then we'll go and get dinner in the mess hall with all of your Jedi students do you really think I need to wear a revealing skintight dress?"

He sat back, "You're right. I'll just lay it out so you can put it on later."

She rolled her eyes, "It will be late by that point. Didn't you want to…take a _walk_ after dinner?"

Luke looked at her with trepidation, "A walk…in the jungle?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling "Sure, why not?"

Luke swallowed and asked hopefully, "Are we going to go for walks every night after dinner?"

Mara lifted her eye brows at him, "Why not? I'm sure you have _lots_ of things to show me."

He nodded exhaling, "You bet I do."

* * *

"Kam, I can't thank you and Tionne enough for running things while I was away."

Kam nodded, "Of course Luke, you needed some distance. I was happy to do it. I'm glad to see how much better you are doing."

The two men walked alone after their meeting before dinner, "I really am. Finding the right woman really does make all of the difference."

Kam nodded a small smile playing around his lips as he thought of his wife, "That's for certain. When did you realize that was Mara?"

Luke smiled thinking of his beautiful redhead, "I'm honestly not sure, by the time I realized I loved her I was already so far head over heels. I was hers. We got very lucky."

"No, I think you two were due."

Luke sighed, "You're probably right about that."

"She's serious about Jedi training?"

"Yes, very much so. I offered to train her myself, her education in the force has been very uneven so I can help her concentrate on the areas she is lacking and vice versa since I know her so well."

Kam asked, "Any plans for the future?"

Luke beamed, "We have a few things to talk about, but I think she and I both know where this is leading."

"I am very happy for you Luke, the two of you deserve this very much."

When they walked into the mess hall they could see their significant others whispering excitedly to one another and they approached with caution.

Luke could hear Tionne gasp, "He wanted to watch WHICH holo?"

Luke interjected, "Wait just a minute! Mara, you know that I had no idea what holo that was."

She smiled malevolently at him, "Sure, that's what you said. I don't think your intentions were completely pure Master Skywalker."

He sat in the seat next to her as Kam asked his wife taking her hand, "Which holo was it?"

Tionne looked at Mara, "Something about lust and jungle encounters?"

Kam looked at Luke who was a furious shade of red and said "I am surprised."

Luke sighed, "It wasn't like that! She knows that! We had just turned it on and it was just jungle scenery then BAM there is all kinds of…"

"Encounters?" Tionne offered trying to stifle her laughter

"Yeah…" Luke replied shaking his head at Mara who openly chuckled at him.

"Oh farmboy, I'm just teasing you. I'm sure the Solusars know that."

Tionne offered, "Of course…we've had a few questionable encounters…"

Kam shot her a hard look and she sputtered, "That we've _witnessed_…over the years. You never know what you may stumble onto here."

Mara and Luke shared a knowing look as they all began eating their dinner in silence.

* * *

"So…" she began taking his hand as they left the mess hall, "Where should we walk to?"

He swallowed, "You know…we don't have to…"

She felt his trepidity, "Luke! Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous! I just don't want anyone to catch the Jedi Master…"

"With his lightsaber out?"

Luke blushed, "Mara! Well I guess that's right…I don't want anyone but you to see that."

"You said these spots were secluded and it is late. I doubt anyone will be trotting around the jungle. Come on Luke, I want you to show me."

He couldn't deny her anything, least of all this!

"Okay." He acquiesced, "There's a spot not too far from here."

They walked casually for about an hour, moving deeper and deeper into the dense jungle.

She asked, "You're not worried about wildlife?"

He tapped his lightsaber at his waist, "Nope. You don't have to either, I'll protect you." He sent her a teasing smile as she rolled her eyes at him.

She could hear the sound of rushing water, but she still couldn't see it.

Finally Luke stopped at what looked like a dead end of snarling vines and overgrowth.

She looked at the brush and deadpanned, "Oh farmboy…that's sexy."

He shook his head, "First Jedi lesson…reach out with your feelings not your eyes, they can deceive you. What do you sense?"

Mara closed her eyes and reached out with the force, "Mostly you but...I can feel something…more…" she opened her eyes and pointed at the overgrowth, "There."

Luke smiled proudly and lifted the mass of shrubbery back to reveal an entrance to a deep watering hole with a waterfall cascading into its rocky depths. The water was clear, and Mara could see the damp moss covered rocks around it, secluding it to any and all prying eyes.

He grasped her hand and led her through the entrance letting the brush fall back in place, effectively shutting the door behind them.

"Wow." She finally gasped, "This is beautiful."

He slipped his tunic over his head leaving him in his sleeveless undershirt and pants.

Mara felt her mouth go dry as he removed the undershirt as well.

When she first saw his body weeks ago in his 'old' apartment she'd been thunderstruck but not that she knew every inch of him it was vastly different and even more gorgeous.

Every muscle was fine-tuned, every scar or imperfection went along with a story.

He looked over at her staring deeply at him and asked, "Well? Am I going in alone?"

She smiled, "No, I couldn't let you do that. Someone has to look after you right?"

He nodded, "Yes, who knows what I could get into down there."

She untied her tunic and pulled it off of her shoulders, then removed her own pants. Leaving her standing in her undergarments.

Luke was down to his shorts as well, he took her hand and smiled, "Jump on three?"

Mara looked down at the churning water…

Luke challenged, "You scared?"

She sent him a hard look and said, "On three."

He nodded, "1-2-3!"

They leapt hand in hand off of the rock bursting through the water, as they both came up laughing and sputtering , Luke pulled her into his arms.

He pulled her camisole off of her quickly and buried his face in her neck relishing in the taste of the water on her sweetly scented skin.

Mara threaded her hands into his hair, keeping him close, her breath coming fast as he moved against her. With one arm holding her close the other grasping a nearby moss covered rock to keep them afloat, lest they lose themselves in passion and drown.

Their force senses wove together passionately intensifying everything that they were feeling as they rocked back and forth, the waves of the cavernous pool only adding to their ardor.

They came together in a blissful blinding moment, causing such a fierce explosions between them that Luke was shocked the entire academy hadn't come running.

All he knew was how lucky he was, there could be nothing beyond this. How could he still dream when she was here with him? What more could he desire than the woman in his arms?

As the passion between them slowed they moved over to the sandy edge of the water, Mara shuddered.

"Cold?" Luke asked

"A little" she admitted, "I'm surprised the water is so cool considering the climate."

"Well..." he offered collecting bits of wood and kindling, "The first time I came here was to meditate, I found the rushing water to be very soothing. When I immersed myself into the force I could sense that the water was coming from very deep in the earth. That must be why."

She shook her head, "Always a lesson Master?"

Luke smiled at her, "Why not, aren't you eager to learn?"

"Not about Yavin geology no. More about you, in every way? Yes."

Amazingly he was able to create a roaring fire in a matter of moments on the sand next to them. The light from the fire bounced off of the water in a spectacular show of light and color. Luke spread out their tunics for them to lie on, it wasn't long before she moved underneath him, drawing him down to her waiting lips as he eagerly devoured her, and she him.

* * *

She reclined against his chest and he sat with her wrapped in his arms both staring up into the sparkling night sky.

"What do you see for the future Mara?"

She sighed softly, "I only know what I want to see. I wish I could see it for certain. You?"

Luke felt his heart begin to race, "Kind of an ambiguous answer. I only know what I want too. It's you. You and I together, every day from now on."

Mara smiled running her fingertips along his arms, "That sounds perfect. Do we have to leave this place?"

He laughed, "Eventually yes. But it will be here for us to return to. No one else knows about it to the best of my knowledge. What I meant was, I don't ever want to be apart from you."

She nodded feeling quite blissful and happy at the moment, "Me either."

"So…" Luke swallowed, "If you follow that line of thinking…why don't you marry me?"

She looked back at him, "Marry you?"

She felt a tendril of fear coming from him and she asked, "Do you think we know each other well enough for marriage Luke? We've only been dating a couple of weeks."

He nodded…he'd seen this coming. Marriage was far too conventional for someone Mara who was brought up in a very nontraditional way and it would take some talking her into it, to make her see that it wouldn't be a _conventional_ marriage.

"I know. But we've known each other for so long, and we already live together. Yes, I think we know each other well enough. Your favorite color is blue…even though you say it's green. You'll burn if you're out in the sun too long. You love to dance, you have a very eclectic taste in music. You like small discreet weapons capable of complete destruction. You take your caf sweet. You love your ship, you consider it a source of your freedom. You're a very skilled fighter, you're smart and you have amazing instincts. You're strong, very strong but you've got such a good heart and you're so compassionate and warm and funny. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. As long as you say that you'll be my wife. "

She chuckled, "Farmboy…marriage…"

He insisted, "Would be amazing! I can't promise that we'll live happily ever after for every moment of our lives, but where is the fun in that. We're gonna fight, and be angry with one another, we'll disagree cause we're both passionate and stubborn. But I love you more than anything else in the entire universe. How would it be any different than what we're doing now. Other than instead of Mara Jade you'd be Mara Jade Skywalker. That doesn't sound so bad does it?"

She was silent for several long moments still running her fingertips over his skin, "No…it sounds perfect."

Luke fished, "You like the sound of that? So does that mean…you'll marry me?"

She smiled, and knew that if she could have begun glowing it would have been in that moment, "Yes, that means I'll marry you. I love you Luke."

She turned and kissed him fervently. He touched his forehead to hers, "Thank the force, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

Mara beamed at him, "I couldn't say no to you."

He kissed her neck and asked, "Do you think many couples had such an unconventional start?"

She laughed, "I'm sure of it."

Luke took a deep breath and pulled back looking into her fire lit green eyes, "Mara, I can't lose you."

A worried look came across her face and she put her hands on his cheeks, "Luke, I know that you've been hurt. A lot, and by many different people but you won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere. You need to have faith in me, and in us. You're too much a part of me now to ever think of being apart. You have my whole heart and soul. I won't leave you, I couldn't. But that means you can't leave me either."

He held her tightly, "I never would. You're so amazing, I couldn't ever hurt you. You made my soul come back to life. Force Mara I love you so much."

She felt a tremble of desire plunge down her spine as he bent his head to kiss her neck again, "I love you too."

* * *

When they woke the next morning, with their tunic bunched up around them and the pool's water lapping at their feet they both mused at what they must be thinking at the academy.

Mara offered, "Tell them it was an all-night training session. I did learn a few new things."

Luke smile shaking his head, "Yeah, I think I did too. Come on let's get dressed we have to head back."

Mara looked at her muddy tunic, "That's gross... and won't a muddy tunic give away that we've been rolling around all night?"

Luke insisted, "Just put it on."

She picked up the tunic and with no small amount of disgust wrapped it around her.

When they were both fully dressed, Luke walked right up to her and said, "Well, are you ready?"

She nodded looking around absentmindedly, "Sure."

Without warning he grabbed her and together they plunged back into the water.

She came up choking and sputtering, "Luke! What the kriff!?"

He laughed, "Now our clothes are clean! And we're all wet so we can say that we fell in. See? Answers all the questions and solves our problem."

She glared at him, "You're gonna pay for that farmboy."

He beamed at her, "Every day for the rest of my life right love?"

She tried not to smile but was unsuccessful, "Yes, every day for the rest of your life."

* * *

Leia beamed when she received the message, "She's marrying him!"

Han chuckled, not looking up from his own data pad, "It's about damn time too."

Leia looked at him, "What do you mean they've only been together a few weeks!?"

Han nodded, "Yeah to you and me. But they've been dancing around one another for years."

Leia looked at her husband, "You know…sometimes I think you see a lot more than you let anyone believe."

He looked up at her and winked, "I'll admit nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**"Family"  
**

* * *

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER…**

"Let no one here doubt the wisdom of the force…may the force always be with you both and in your life together."

Kam stood before them but Luke and Mara only had eyes for one another. As the weeks dragged by slowly they'd spent every possible moment together, and soon came to realize that there was no mistaking this for a fluke. This in fact, was the real thing.

As the stone clicked together between them seamlessly, the crowds cheered.

Kam pronounced happily, "May I present to you, Luke & Mara Skywalker. Luke you may kiss your bride."

Mara smiled, and Luke stepped forward taking her happily into his arms both of them having a hard time not smiling from their sheer joy as they kissed.

They walked arm in arm back down the row of Jedi who created an archway with their colorful lightsabers.

Tionne met them first, "Master Skywalker, Knight Jade Skywalker. My sincerest congratulations, I know that you two will be very happy together."

Mara hugged the fair haired woman, "Thank you for all of your help Tionne, it was beautiful."

Leia teased within earshot, "I think I had a little to do with it too!"

Mara hugged her new sister in law while Karrde shook Luke's hand, "I didn't think it was possible to see her so happy Skywalker. She looks more joyful than I have ever seen her. Well done."

Luke admitted, "I feel the same way Karrde. Thank you for being here today to support her."

The information broker nodded, "Of course. It was my pleasure. Mara…"

Mara turned to her former boss and he congratulated her with a warm embrace, "I am very proud of how far you have come. You be a good wife to him now all right?"

She nodded smiling, "I will. Thanks for everything Karrde, if you hadn't told me about what was going on with him. This day never would have happened."

Karrde smiled shooting a knowing look to Han, "Oh I think it would have eventually. You have some very insightful determined allies on your side my dear. Be well Mara, I'll be in touch."

"You're leaving already?"

He gave a wry smile, "Never a dull moment with me. You know that."

Mara smiled back at the man who was much more than an employer to her, "I do. Clear skies."

Before Mara could get misty about Karrde leaving Luke whispered in her ear, "I am dying to get you out of here! Shall we head to our waterfall later?"

Mara smiled brightly, "The waterfall? I thought we were going off planet for our honeymoon?"

Luke rose his eyebrows, "That's what I told everyone. They'll never know if we sneak over there and spend a few days. Then we can be completely alone."

Mara frowned, "Sleeping on the ground, in the sand for our honeymoon? Farmboy you should know better!"

Luke smiled knowingly, "I do."

Mara looked at him quizzically, "You're not making any sense! You get a tent or something? Are we sleeping on puff cots?"

Luke kissed her shoulder, "I'll show you later. Right now we have some socializing to do. Then…Mara Jade Skywalker I'll have you all to myself."

She beamed taking his hand, "For the rest of your life."

* * *

After the toasts were given, and everyone warmly thanked Luke led Mara towards their special hideaway. Mara scoffed, "Luke, I'm in a wedding dress!" she gestured to the simple but elegant garment, "I can't go tromping through the jungle!"

Luke sighed, and without a word swung her up easily into his arms.

She yelled, "Luke! What are you doing!?"

He laughed, "You're not tromping through the jungle I am."

She laughed, "Can't we go change our clothes first?"

Luke sent her a wry smile, "Nope."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you gonna carry me the whole way?"

Luke shrugged, "I really don't mind."

Mara rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, "Suit yourself."

She was quite comfortable, she trusted Luke implicitly and the gentle rocking of his footsteps was slowly lulling her to sleep.

Luke knew that she was dozing off, he didn't want to wake her. It had been a very exhausting but wonderful day. But he knew that they were getting close to the waterfall.

"Mara…sweetheart? Mrs. Skywalker?"

She groaned softly, "Yeah?"

He stretched his neck to kiss the top of her head, "We're at the brush, I'm gonna put you down now okay?"

She nodded and stretched as her feet hit the ground.

He took her hand, "Mara…after we came here the first time and you agreed to marry me this spot became truly magical to me."

Mara smiled, "Me too."

"I know. That's why I wanted to give you a very special wedding gift."

Mara looked at him quizzically, "Are you giving me the place?"

Luke chuckled, "No. Well…not quite."

He lifted the brush and heard her gasp as she walked through.

"Luke! How did you do this!?"

He smiled brilliantly at her, "It took a little bit of doing."

* * *

Before them up on the ledge, just on the crest of the rushing waterfall was a beautiful house built perfectly over the water to not to disturb its natural order. It was designed so the waterfall looked as though it was rushing effortlessly from the home itself.

Mara shook her head, "Luke…it's beautiful, and it's perfect!"

Relief washed through him, with Mara one could never tell what she would think. Life was always an adventure with her.

"Shall we go see our new home Mrs. Skywalker?"

She took his hand as he led her over the rocks to their new home. It was nestled so neatly into the surrounding foliage and water that it was grand without being overstated. Clearly he'd been doing a lot more than she suspected while she was planning a wedding. No wonder he hadn't wanted to come to their spot!

He had actually used the water to lay out magnificent grounds, everything was incorporated into the jungle seamlessly.

He opened the door and let her walk in first, she gasped.

The whole front of the house facing the waterfall was a wall of crystal clear transparisteel revealing the sparkling night sky glinting off of the dark water; Luke had even added several lights around the water hole to illuminate it at night for them.

In the middle of the house was a column conservatory that went from the top of the house which was two stories deep into the earth. Mara looked down inside of it and looked at Luke who answered, "It goes behind the waterfall, there were caverns back there so I made the conservatory go underground so we can explore them."

Their was a great spiraling staircase wrapped with ornate delicate railings. The ceilings were high and the rooms large and airy, it cooled the home effortlessly

Their furnishings had been moved from their apartment in the academy but the tans and neutrals they favored suited their new home perfectly.

Mara took a deep breath and moved to the window running her fingers along the cool surface; slightly overwhelmed…she had a home. At last. She'd never had a home before, nothing that was truly her own. There were places she had lived but never anything that was hers…he'd given that to her.

More than just his name, he'd given her a home!

He'd given her everything, his love and support, his devotion and his loyalty.

"You've given me the same thing." He whispered behind her.

She turned and he added, "I always longed for more, standing on a dune looking out at the horizon…wishing that my life would begin. It never did. Not until you came into it. Now, all I want is you. Master Yoda said that I was reckless, that I craved excitement and danger. He was right. But now…the only excitement I want is the life I have with you, the only danger I want is the kind you'll save me from."

She smiled at him and he continued, "I wanted to do this, for us. You gave me a home too. I am no longer reckless, I have too much to live for."

She hugged him tightly willing her eyes not to well up in happy tears. She sighed, "Thank you Luke. This is the fourth most wonderful thing you've ever given me."

Luke laughed pulling back to look in her eyes, "The _fourth_? Really? This has got to be number one. I mean I know I gave you a lightsaber but this is a much bigger deal. I had to call Leia and have her help me purchase the land, then find builders..."

Mara shook her head, "No that's not what I meant. There are three other things that you have given me that are infinitely more precious."

He stared at her waiting for an explanation and she took a deep breath and began, "You gave me your heart, and it was hard for you to do because it was broken. You also gave me the freedom to be myself, and to finally trust someone enough to bear my soul."

Luke ran his hands up and down her arms, and she put her hands on his chest.

"And the other?" he asked

She looked at her hands and could feel his heart beating underneath them. His strong, steadfast heart…

She swallowed, "The other…is…"

She couldn't fight the hot tears in her eyes anymore, "The other…is…"

She grasped his hand and moved it, over her chest, down her stomach and to her abdomen, "Here."

Luke gave a little gasp, "You mean…you mean…"

She finally met his eyes, "I found out yesterday. Cilghal told me."

Luke's own eyes glistened, "Mara…how?"

She raised an eyebrow and retorted dryly, "_How_?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay not how…but maybe…ummm…wow?"

Mara nodded, "Definitely wow. I didn't even realize what I was sensing until she pointed it out."

Luke reached out in the force until he felt the small life, a perfect blend of his and Mara's force signatures.

"Wow…" he was rendered speechless.

Mara felt a bit of apprehension, "This is okay right?"

Luke's eyes snapped back up to hers, "Yes! Oh force Mara…" he hugged her gently, "Yes, this is more than okay this is wonderful. More than I ever imagined!"

She clung to him greedily, laying her head on his shoulder. She had been in a torment the last day deciding how she felt about this new development. Would it hinder her? Would she come to resent her baby for curbing her independence?

She inwardly cursed herself for thinking such things…this new life was a blessing, one she had never seen coming and she was infinitely grateful. She'd never had a family, and now she did. She had a husband and a home, and a baby.

* * *

Luke was awestruck...who got everything they wished for on one day and even things they didn't think to ask for. Mara was his wife, and she was carrying their child! How did one get to be so lucky? He had a family, his beautiful wonderful wife and their child...his child...force...

He whispered, "I've given you something, and you have given me something too. Thank you Mara, for trusting me, for saving me, for loving me all of it. For the things you've done, the things that you do and the things you will do, thank you."

Mara kissed him, then asked softly, "Saved you? When's the last time I saved you?"

Luke smiled warmly, "You saved me from Callista remember? If not for you…I don't know what would have happened."

Mara's eyes sparkled at him with unshed tears, "Stupid hormones, well…you are immensely welcome. I would always save you Skywalker."

Luke kissed the tip of her nose, "Right back at you _Skywalker_."

Mara rolled her eyes, "Oh that's right. I'd better watch that from now on."

Luke laughed, "No more 'jedi' insults either."

Mara smiled brightly, "I can still call you farmboy."

Luke embraced her again, "Yes, that you can."

* * *

Leia looked at her own children, quietly sleeping. Jacen was draped over the arm of the sofa his datapad just beyond his fingers reach where he had dropped it on the floor. Jaina reclined next to him into the soft cushions and was daintily snoring, Anakin was nearly face down on the floor.

Leia chuckled, Anakin could always sleep wherever and whenever...he got that from his father.

She moved to the other room when her com link chimed noisily.

"Organa-Solo?"

"It's Luke...Mara too. So I guess it's the Skywalkers."

Leia could hear their laughter and almost wanted to roll her eyes at the sweetness of newlyweds. Almost.

"How is everything going? I didn't think to be hearing from you so soon, did she love the house? Shouldn't you be busy honeymooning?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Hey! I'm only one man!"

Leia cringed, "Okay!"

Mara interjected, "Yes Leia I absolutely love the house, it's perfect thank you for helping farmboy. Actually we have something that we need to tell you."

Leia's interest piqued, "Yes?"

She could almost hear the smiles on the other end of the com link and Luke said, "You are going to be an Aunt!"

"I AM?" She screamed into the com link, violently raising her sleeping children in the other room but that didn't stop her.

"Luke! Mara! I am so happy for the both of you! That's so wonderful! How far along are you?"

Mara answered, "About five weeks."

Leia asked, "Five weeks? But that would be just after the ball!"

Luke retorted, "Yeah, we've done the math too. Thanks for having her wear the green dress."

Leia laughed, "Oh yes, well it all turned out for the best. I am absolutely thrilled."

Han came into the room where all three of his children were sitting grumpily.

"What's going on?"

Leia poked her head into the other room, "Luke and Mara!"

Han shrugged, "Yeah Leia, that's kind of old news. We're gonna have a heck of a time getting the kiddos back to sleep."

Leia shook her head, "No, Nerf! Luke and Mara are having a baby!"

Han stood stupefied, "They're having a baby?"

Leia nodded, "You're gonna be an Uncle Han! And me, I'm gonna be Aunt Leia!" she squealed and said into the com, "I have to go, but I want you to two to know that I love you both and I am so happy for you!"

She leapt at her husband, "A baby!"

He caught her in his arms laughing, "Better them than us."

Leia looked at him, "Aren't you excited?"

"That it's not us? You bet."

She shook her head at him, "Honestly!"

He laughed, "I'm glad for them. It's not an easy gig but..."

He looked at his three children, Anakin was settling back into the carpet and Jaina was furious with Jacen for hogging the datapad and making her sentiments known...loudly.

"It's the best."

Leia kissed him, "It all worked out. It's amazing and I never thought it would but it really did. Luke and Mara got married and now they're having a baby."

Han nodded, "It's rare when things work out like that."

Leia eyed him suspiciously, "I think they had some help with that. I saw the look Karrde gave you at the wedding."

Han put his arms out, "What? Little old me?"

* * *

The link to see Luke & Mara's waterfall house is crosbyconstruction Waterfall House

I want to sincerely thank everyone who has read and enjoyed the story, and thank you for reviewing!

~ Eradyne


End file.
